When you least expect it
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Life has a way of throwing curveballs when you least expect it, and the Grissom family is about to be thrown one their way, with Sara eventually finding something out. Will what she finds out change their lives forever? Also, the Grissom family aren't the only ones who will be dealing with life's curveballs. Find out inside what happens next. 5th in Starting Over series.
1. 3 days later

Disclaimer: I don't own the main Characters.

Summary: Life has a way of throwing curveballs when you least expect it, and the Grissom family is about to be thrown one their way, with Sara eventually finding something out. Will what she finds out change their lives forever? Also, the Grissom family aren't the only ones who will be dealing with life's curveballs. Find out inside what happens next. 5th in Starting Over series.

AN: Since this is a series, you might be confused on what's going on, so reading the others might be a good idea.

Title: When you least expect it  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Tragedy, Family, Friendship  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Sort of (Don't want to give away the twist)  
Time-line: Three days after last story ended  
Warnings: Minor Character death(s), Implied/Suggestive adult behavior  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Carly/Brett, YoBling (Catherine/Warrick)  
Other Characters: William Grissom, The families other kids, OC's  
Series Order: Starting Over, Going to Miami, Where to go from here?, More than meets the eye

* * *

Chapter 1: 3 days later

As shift was winding down, Sara and Carly were in the break room when both of their phones made a dinging noise, indicating it was a text message, so they each checked their phones and said. "Catherine." at the same time, making the rest of their team members all say 'oooh' as if they were headed to the principles office, causing Sara and Carly shake their heads with a chuckle as they got up from their seats before heading out of the room.

When they stepped into the elevator, Carly asked. "You have any idea what Catherine wants to see us about?"

Sara shook her head. "None." Then she smiled as she asked, changing the subject. "So, I guess I don't have to ask how your weekend went?"

Carly gets the biggest smile on her face as she looked down at the golden wedding band on her finger, even after three days she wasn't use to it being there, but she loved it and what it represents. "It was probably the most romantic three days of my life."

Sara nodded in understanding before commenting. "And I think it's nice you guys are waiting to have your honeymoon so you can share it with the 'kids' this summer."

"Yeah we agreed we wanted our first full family vacation this summer, and thought what better way than on our honeymoon. After all this union affects them as well, even if they aren't living at 'home' anymore."

"True, and I can tell you had one happy daughter on your hands."

Carly replied as they walked out of the elevator. "Most definitely, it has always been a dream of hers that her parents get married, so I'm glad her father and I got to fulfill that dream of hers."

Sara nodded with a smile as they reached Catherine's office, which she was just finishing up a phone conversation as she waved them inside. "Yes that's right, thank you."

Catherine hung up the phone as the two women sat in the seats in front of her desk, then Sara asked. "So, what's up?" She then smirked. "Why did we get called into the 'principles' office?"

Catherine chuckled slightly before replying. "It's nothing bad I assure you. Or at least I don't think it is." The two women nodded before Catherine continued. "There is a conference down in San Diego this weekend, and I've elected the three of us to go." Before either one could speak, Catherine continued. "And anticipating your questions..." She looked at Carly first. "I had already talked to your husband, and he has given me permission to take his wife for the weekend." Before Catherine continued, she noticed Carly's face lighting up, so she smirked. "Was it the word husband or wife?"

Carly shyly commented. "How about Both."

Both Catherine and Sara chuckled before Sara commented. "No need to get embarrassed, I know exactly how you feel."

Catherine then replied. "Yeah, she still gets that dreamy look on her face when Gil is referred to as her husband."

Sara then raised an eyebrow as she countered. "And you don't with Warrick?"

Catherine chuckled with a nod. "Ok you got me, maybe we are a bunch of saps who still love our husbands very much." They chuckled again before Catherine cleared her throat and continued. "Anyways, getting back on track here." She then looked at Sara. "And your husband as well has accepted for me to take you out of town for the weekend." Before Sara could ask, Catherine finished. "Which leaves the work issue, I know, but I have a solution for that, Brett has agreed to be director for the weekend, I pulled a few strings and asked Andrea to come back to the day shift on Friday and Saturday, which she had no problem with, and Gil had offered to come in on Sunday for a few hours while William has his playdate with Rick and Elizabeth."

When she was done, Sara commented. "I guess you have thought of everything."

Catherine nodded before asking. "So, you girls in?"

Before they accepted, Carly asked. "Not that I'm not happy with your offer, but why all three of us?"

"Mostly because, when was the last time the three of us hung out without husbands or kids around?"

They didn't even have to think of that long before Sara replied. "Uh, I would say never."

Catherine smiled with another nod. "Exactly, so what better time to do this than before baby #2 comes along and your honeymoon."

Sara and Carly looked at one another, then Carly nodded with a smile before looking at Catherine. "Ok, I'm in."

Sara nodded with a smile a moment later. "Sure, count me in too."

Catherine nodded with a smile. "Excellent, I'm sure we are going to have a great time."

They nodded before Carly commented while her and Sara were standing. "Now we'll just have to get through..."

She stopped suddenly and placed her hand on the arm of her chair to steady herself and the other hand went to her forehead, causing the other women to look at her with concern as Sara asked while placing a hand on her shoulder. "Carly?"

Once the dizzy spell went away, Carly smiled and replied. "I'm ok, I must have gotten up too fast."

"You sure?"

Carly nodded again while Sara removed her hand slowly. "Yeah, I'll be fine, Sara, don't worry about it."

She gave the women one more reassuring smile before walking out of the office, and Sara followed behind after her and Catherine shared an uncertain look.

* * *

Three days later (The night before their trip)

In her thin strap, red nighty, Catherine was in the bathroom, finishing up her nightly routine and putting what she didn't need anymore in her travel bag, while Warrick, who was shirtless with just his boxers on, stopped in the doorway of the bathroom, looked at his wife in silence for a few seconds before walking in the room and wrapping his arms around her. "So, tell me again why you are taking my supervisor, and our second hand-woman with you?"

Catherine smirked as she looked at him through the window. "I see, this is about them leaving?"

He chuckled before whispering softly. "You know very well I'll miss you like crazy."

She sighed in content as he kissed her cheek while moving down to her shoulder, then she spoke softly. "One of us needed to go to the conference, so I thought why not the three of us. When was the last time it was just the three of us?"

His response was the same as Sara's before he asked softly. "You miss your one on one time with Calleigh, don't you?"

"Not only that, but with Sara and I turning a good corner in our friendship, finally. I think it would be nice to get to know her outside of the lab, and Carly for that matter too." She then turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck, smirking again with love in her eyes. "Think of it this way, you'll be supervisor for three whole days."

Warrick smiled with a nod. "Yeah, I like that part."

Catherine chuckled as she moved her hand to cup his stubble cheek. "I figured you would."

He sighed before continuing. "I guess until Sunday, when Grissom..."

Catherine shook her head. "Nope, you'll still be boss. He wanted me to tell you that he's only working if he needs to pitch in. Otherwise he's observing. He wants to see you in action."

Warrick gets a proud look on his face before he spoke in a somewhat disappointed tone. "Aww man, so no decomps for him?"

She chuckled again before replying. "Just remember babe, he may not be able to give you the 'punishment' task from a case anymore, but he is our neighbor and you know if he really wanted to he'll find away to ruin our 'moment' time."

Warrick chuckled this time with a nod. "You have a point there, honey. I'll behave."

Catherine's smile and words turned suggestive. "Now with the kids asleep, is it time for one of our 'moments?"

Not even a hesitation, Warrick picks her up bridle style, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and he spoke low. "You being gone for three days and two nights, you better believe it."

The bathroom light was turned off before Warrick walked them through the bedroom door and headed for their bed.

* * *

Once Brett and Carly had finished their nightly routine, they were getting into bed while Carly said. "Thanks again for dinner."

Brett nodded with a smile at first then he got a little concerned as he took her hand. "Are you sure you had enough to eat?"

Carly waved off her husband's concern, making her heart flutter thinking of him as that, before replying. "Yeah, I guess my stomach wasn't feeling it tonight."

Brett than sighed. "Maybe you shouldn't go tomo..."

Carly cuts him off with a smile. "I'll be fine, I promise." Then she smirked. "Which by the way, now that you brought it up, I can't believe you would allow Catherine to take me away from you when we haven't even been married a week yet, are you trying to tell me something?"

Brett chuckled while squeezing his wife's hand before looking at her with love. "I just know how much you want to get to know Catherine, and would like to continue building your friendship with Sara. Having those friendships mean a lot to you, and I don't want to keep you away from them just because we are married now." He then moved his hand to cup her cheek as he continued. "Besides, we got plenty of time to still be in our honeymoon phase, what's three days?"

She looked at him with so much love as she whispered with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much, I never thought that I could end up with..."

Brett cuts her off as he wipe her tears away. "That's something you never have to think about anymore, we are here, we made it, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure you don't ever doubt your choice on being with me."

Carly smiled as she took his hand from her cheek and kissed his wedding band before whispering. "I don't think I would ever second guess or ever doubt that I made the right choice on spending the rest of my life with you."

Brett sees the love and confidence, and his eyes reflected that back towards her while they moved towards one another, and once their lips touched and it became passionate.

They pulled back a few moments later before he asked. "You want to?"

She smiled a she moved so she was sitting on his lap while whispering suggestively. "Yes please, after all, we are still in our honeymoon phase."

He smile in return around before they lips touched a second later.

* * *

Grissom was sitting up in bed, reading, when Sara walked in the room, so he looked up from his book as Sara shut the door. "You were in his room a little longer than usual."

Sara nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, he wanted a little more story time, and I didn't have the heart to stop."

Grissom raised an eyebrow as he asked in concern. "Sara?"

She sighed again, this time a little sadly. "You should have seen his face when he asked if I had to go." Grissom placed his book and glasses on his nightstand and moved the blankets to get out of bed as Sara continued after shaking her head. "Which technically I don't have to." Grissom tires to cut her off, but she continued before he could. "Since William's been born we haven't spent a night apart."

He stops in front of her and replied softy. "Eventually that's going to happen."

She nodded. "I know, but it doesn't have to happen this weekend..."

This time Grissom was successful on cutting her off as he cupped her cheek. "Honey, I know you want to go, I saw your face when you told me you accepted Catherine's offer."

She looked a him shyly. "As much as I love my boys and spending time with them. I was actually looking forward to getting away for a few days."

Grissom looked at her with nothing but love and understanding. "There you go. You are allowed to have your own time without feeling guilty about it. William will be fine, I promise."

Sara nodded before sighing again. "I know you're right." She then smirked a little as she ran her hand over her stomach while looking into his eyes. "Just wait until this little girl gives you that look, and see how resistant you are."

He smiled as he moved his hand up and ran his thumb over her eyes, causing her to close them as he whispered. "Those beautiful brown eyes looking at me." He then moved his hand down to her lips and swiped his thumb along the bottom of it as he continued. "With that smile." She smiled shyly again as he finished. "And that gap between her teeth, yeah I'm imagining it right now, and it looks like a triple threat, so I guess I better start building up the resistance now."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she asked. "Yeah, and how do you suggest you do that?"

He sighed a second later, causing her to chuckle before he spoke with a smile. "I don't know, if you ever find a way with William, let me know." She chuckled again while he placed his hand on her stomach and ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "I just know that we can't make our children happy all the time, no matter how hard it is to say 'no' to them."

She nodded before she spoke again. "And you realize the longest we've spent apart was your sabbatical."

He sighed this time as he replied. "The longest three weeks of my life, don't remind me, so the weekend should be a piece of cake, right?"

"Maybe, but know no matter how much I'm looking forward to this trip, I'll still miss you very much."

He nodded then replied with emotion as he ran his thumb up and down her stomach. "Me too, and make sure you tell our little girl that I'm thinking about her always."

In that moment she realized that with her leaving, she had no choice but to take their unborn daughter with her, and she knew how much he loved talking to her at night and in the morning, and giving her 'kisses', so she asked in concern. "Are you sure you want me to go, because I can sta..."

Grissom shakes his head with a chuckle. "Now, I'm doing it. I'm sorry honey, I'll be fine."

She then looked at him with nothing but love and understanding. "You have nothing to apologize for, I love how you are with her, even before she's born, so I understand how you feel, and yes she'll know how much her daddy loves her even when he can't be around."

He smiled with bright eyes, and after they shared a few sweet kisses, they pulled back, then as they were walking towards their own sides of the bed, she asked. "Are you going to have something planed that you two can do this weekend?"

Grissom nodded as they slipped under the covers. "Actually I was thinking about going to mom's on Saturday for the day."

She smiled. "They would love seeing one another, tell her I 'said' hi."

"I will."

After they kissed a few more times, they pull back and he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

They kiss again, pouring everything they could in it, and when they pulled back again, they looked into each other's eyes and she nodded with a smile, he smiled in return before moving down to her stomach and kissing it a few times, telling his daughter how much he loved her. He then pulled back and looked at his wife again while she cupped his cheek and ran her thumb up and down it as he moved to capture her lips with his again, this time with more passion than the other times tonight, leading them to the point of no return.

* * *

AN: Interested in more? Thanks for reading and please review.

*And don't worry, all will be revealed from the hints of last story*


	2. What's Wrong?

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: What's Wrong?

When the women got to San Diego on Friday afternoon they did a little relaxing before going to the conference that night, then since the conference was now in the AM the last two days, the women woke up on Saturday morning, had their breakfast and got ready before heading downstairs to the ballroom, where the conference was being held.

Once the conference ended, they decided they wanted to go to the store and get their own food/snack items after they did a little sight seeing. When they made it to the store, they started together, but eventually went their own directions, and once Sara was ready, she caught up with Catherine first, and she smiled at Sara. "Ready to get out of here?"

Sara nodded. "Very much so."

Catherine chuckled. "You don't even like grocery shopping, do you?"

Through these bonding sessions, Catherine leaned that Sara wasn't the biggest fan of shopping, particularly clothes shopping.

Sara chuckled in return. "No, I can't say I'm the biggest fan of that either, particularly in this state."

Sara placed her hand on her stomach, and Catherine nodded in understanding. "Completely understandable, and I want to thank you for coming, you could have stayed home and I would have understood that too."

Sara smiled in return. "I wanted to come." Then she sighed and admitted. "Then I wasn't so sure, until Gil talked to me and set me straight again."

Catherine chuckled again, getting her meaning. "William gave you that look, didn't he?"

Sara chuckled again with a nod. "Yes, and man it was brutal telling him I should go."

"I know exactly how you feel, I got my first taste of it with Lindsey, and I'll tell you it wasn't fun leaving her every night."

"But you had to for work, that couldn't be helped."

"I know, but that didn't make it any easier telling her I had to."

"True, but now you two are in a good place. How is she by the way?"

Catherine was going to open her mouth and tell her when they see a handful of people gathered at the end of an aisle before they saw a blond haired woman go through the group, saying she was a doctor, so with a dreadful feeling, Sara and Catherine rushed towards the group of people, got through them, then gasped as they saw Carly sitting on the floor, with a man next to her, who was the doctor's husband, and a little girl around 2 or 3 off to the side, looking a little scared.

Sara immediately shouted. "Carly!"

Both women looked Sara's way, and before Carly could speak, the blond haired woman asked. "You know this woman?"

Sara and Catherine nodded before the doctor waved them over. "Come here, please."

She then turned towards Carly again, asking her questions, while Catherine went to the little girl to keep her distracted as Sara walked towards the women and the man while Carly spoke. "Really, I'm fine."

The doctor spoke while shaking her head. "I don't know, what you've been telling me, it sounds like this isn't the first encounter on you having a dizzy spell, maybe you should see a doctor."

Carly sighed in defeat. "Maybe I will when we get home tomorrow."

"Wait, you're not from around here?"

Sara replied to that question. "No, we are from the Los Angeles area, we are here for a CSI conference."

"I see, then maybe you should come to the clinic I work in and I'll check you out myself."

Sara could tell that Carly was about to decline, so she spoke softly. "Please Carly? If this is serious and something happened to you without knowing if we could have done something, your husband would kill me."

Carly slowly smiled before replying with a chuckle. "I guess I better for your sake then."

They all chuckled at that, and as the doctor and her husband helped Carly up, Sara spoke with a smile. "Hey, if it's the only way to get you checked out, I'll take it."

Once Carly was standing, the doctor cleared her throat and held out her hand towards Sara. "By the way, I'm Dr. Kelly Holden-Smith."

The women shook the doctor's hand, and after being introduced to her husband and their daughter, the family of three said their goodbyes, then the women headed for the checkout before following the doctor to the clinic to see what was going on with Carly.

* * *

(A few hours earlier)

After Grissom and William woke up that morning, they walked Max (William's name for the dog), had breakfast, did the dishes before Grissom packed a few things for his little boy and Max so they could head off to his mother's house for the day, and once he got there, they did another walk, this time Betty joined them before settling in the backyard so William and Max could play together around and/or on the play structure while his father and grandma were sitting on the deck watching him.

After a few moments, Grissom got a certain look to himself, so knowing her son like she did, Betty got his attention before she signed. 'What is son, I have a feeling you want to ask me something?'

He paused for a second, took a sip of his water before singing. 'A few weeks ago I heard from Amy that Julia is in Vegas now, and has been for a few years.'

Betty nodded. 'I have known that, yes.'

Even though he was obviously using his hands, he still cleared his throat and continued. 'And her daughter?'

Betty smiled. 'The last time I heard, which was about three weeks ago, she's still in New York with her husband and a two year old daughter.'

Grissom smiled in return. 'Julia's a grandmother now?'

'Yep, and according to her mom, she couldn't be happier.' There was a pause before she continued. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I know how much...'

He raised a hand up with a nod before replying. 'It's ok mom, I understand.'

As he stood up and walked to the end of the deck, his mind flashes back to the past.

_Flashback_

_28 years ago_

_May, 1986_

_After getting a phone call from his mom, he got the first flight he could from the Minnesota airport, and once it landed in Los Angeles, he got a rented vehicle and drove the distance to his mom's house as quickly, yet safety as he could, stopped the vehicle in the driveway and rushed towards the front door, but the door opened before he fully got there and he signed quickly with a concerned look in his eyes. 'Mom what is it? Are you ok?'_

_Betty nodded her head and signed in return. 'Yes, I'm fine.'_

_'Then why did you want me to come here, what was so urgent that I...'_

_She cuts her son off quickly. 'It's Julia, she's at the hospital.'_

_Grissom's eyes get wide with worry. "Is she ok?"_

_Betty nodded. 'Yes, it was a minor accident.'_

_'I'm sorry to hear she was in an accident, but again why did I have to be here, we bro...'_

_Betty cuts her son off. 'She wasn't alone, the accident caused her to go into labor.' There was a short pause, letting that sink in before continuing. 'You understand, she was pregnant.'_

_Grissom now looked shocked as he signed. 'And you think it's...'_

_Once again Betty cuts him. 'Are you telling me there isn't a chance?' As Betty watched her son get slightly embarrassed, she shook her heard before continuing. 'No reason to be embarrassed, we are both adults here. Besides, that's not what you should be focusing on right now.'_

_Grissom nodded before he signed. 'Right, sorry. I'll go to the hospital.'_

_Betty nodded before asking. 'Keep me updated, ok?'_

_'I will.'_

_'I love you.'_

_She then cupped her son's cheek as Grissom signed back. 'I love you too, mom.'_

_After she removed her hand, Grissom headed back to his vehicle while multiple emotions were running through him, he just couldn't pinpoint the one that he was mostly feeling._

_End of Flashback_

Before he could continue with his thoughts, Betty had placed her hand on his shoulder to get his attention again, and when she did, he signed. 'Things worked out like they were suppose to, right?'

'I don't think you need me to answer that, you already know.'

Grissom looked at his son, hearing him laugh while he thought of Sara, then he looked at his mom again while nodding. 'You know how I cared about Julia, and as much as it hurt to find out that...well you know, nothing compares to how I feel about Sara and our children, and what it would feel like if I lost any of them.'

Betty shook her head. 'And you won't Gil, she's your wife and those are your kids, no one is taking them away from you, I'll see to that myself if I have to.'

Grissom smiled brightly. 'My protector.'

She cupped his cheek and ran her thumb up and down it with love in her eyes before signing. 'Always and forever, sweetheart. How happy you look now is what I've always wanted to see, I'm glad I get to.'

He looked like he was smirking when he signed next. 'And seeing a grandchild didn't hurt, either, did it?'

She chuckled. 'Well, that goes without saying.' There was a pause before she finished. 'But in the right circumstances.'

Grissom nodded in understanding. 'I love you, mom. I hope I tell you that enough.'

'You do, and I love you too. Remember you are the best thing that ever came into my life.'

With tears in their eyes, he replied. 'And you are the best mom anyone could have asked for.'

They get into each other's arms until Grissom's phone vibrates in his pocket, so he pulls back, takes his phone out and mouth's 'Sara', making Betty nod as Grissom answered it while walking down the steps of the deck and moving a little closer to William as Betty walked to her chair, smiling, happy to have witnessed her son finding the type of love that she shared with her late husband, a man she still loved and missed with all of her heart.

"Hi honey, what's going on?"

Sara cleared her throat and replied. "Nothing, I just wanted to hear my husband's voice."

Grissom narrowed his eyes a little in concentration at her tone and wording, then asked. "What is it? What happened?"

"Griss..."

Grissom cuts her off. "And don't tell me nothing is wrong, I've known you for 16 years, and 10 of those we've been a couple, so I think I can tell when something is off with you. If anything though, just tell me you and the baby are ok?"

Reassuringly, Sara replied. "We are fine, babe, it's not us." Before Grissom could ask, his heart was still racing at the prospect that one of the other women could be in danger or hurt, Sara continued after a sigh, knowing there was nothing to do but tell him before he declared he was going to drive down here to check for himself that she was really ok. "Carly had a dizzy spell, and we got her into the clinic to be checked out."

"Is she ok?"

"The doctor said she'll get the results as quickly as she can since we are leaving tomorrow, so hopefully we'll know by tonight."

Grissom did a deep sigh before he asked. "Keep me posted, ok?"

"Ok, but please don't tell Brett if/when you see him, you don't want him freaking out, it will only make Carly more anxious and worried."

"Alright, I won't say anything."

"Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can I speak to William now?"

Grissom smiled. "You got it."

He then removed the phone from his ear and shouted towards William. "Hey William, someone on the phone wants to talk to you, she misses her little man."

William immediately stopped what he was doing, then gasped and shouted with excitement as he rushed towards his father, Max following behind while barking. "Mommy!" He took the phone from his father the minute he was close enough and placed it to his ear. "Hi mommy!"

Sara closed her eyes at the sound of her little boy's voice. "Hi baby, you being good for daddy and grandma?"

"Yeah, we went on a walk, and that was fun."

"I bet it was. Listen, I hope you know how much I love you."

"I love you too mommy." Max did a little bark, as if he understood those words too, making William giggle as he continued. "Max loves you too."

Sara smiled as she replied. "And I love him as well."

After they have a little more conversation, William says goodbye to his mother, hands the phone back to his father before rushing back to his play area, Max once again following the little boy.

"I'll see you tomorrow evening, honey."

"Yeah you will, babe. Love you, always."

"Love you more."

Sara snickered before finishing. "Try and have a good nights rest."

"You too, see ya."

"See ya, babe."

They hung up a few seconds later, and he sighed as he placed his phone back in his pocket, happy that his wife and unborn daughter were ok, but still worried for Carly.

She may have started out as an unknown, but eventually she became an important part of the family, particularly when it came to Sara and William, and he didn't want anything to happen to her, especially now, just when she was finally getting the life she's always wanted with the man she loves.

* * *

Hours later

Dr. Kelly Holden-Smith was in her temporary office when there was a knock on the door, so she looked up from her paperwork and said. "Yeah, come in."

A few seconds later a young, above average height and build, African American, walked into the room, and Kelly smiled. "You have my results, Thomas?"

The young man nodded with a smile as he handed the file to her. "Yes Ma'am."

As she took the file from him, she continued sincerely. "I want to thank you for working overtime for this."

"It was no problem. You may have just gotten here and will be leaving next month, but you never treated us like we were just your stepping blocks until your ultimate destination, you showed us respect, so I wanted to do a little for you. I just hope that what you got in that folder is good news."

Kelly nodded with a smile. "Me too, now go enjoy what's left of your evening, and I'll see you tomorrow after lunch time."

His face gets excited about the last thing she said, and nodded. "You got it, and try and enjoy the rest of your evening as well."

After she gave him one more nod, Thomas turned and walked out of the office, and after the door was clicked shut, Kelly took a moment before she opened it, then after looking at the results, she started to smile as she replied. "Well this is certainly a life changer." She placed the folder on the desk, picked up her phone, dialed a number and waited.

Sara, Carly, and Catherine were at a restaurant trying to eat a meal, but they didn't have much of an appetite. Of course Sara ate what she could since she was eating for her baby as well, but for the first time since she was pregnant, either pregnancy she might add, food didn't look as appealing as it had always been.

They all slightly jumped at the sound of Carly's phone, then she placed her fork on her plate, grabbed her phone from her purse, looked at who was calling her. "It's Dr. Kelly." They nodded in understanding before Carly answered it. "Hey doc, what's up?"

Getting right to business, Kelly replied. "Can you come back down to the clinic? I have your results."

Carly's heart started racing a little. "Uh yeah, sure. I'll be there as soon as I can."

They said bye, and while she was hanging up, she looked at Sara and Catherine. "She has my results and wants me to come in. How worried should I be that she didn't want to mention them over the phone?"

Sara gave her an encouraging smile. "I say don't jump to conclusions, as impossible as it might seem to do."

Catherine agreed while the women stood up with their to-go boxes, and after placing the money on the table, they walked out of the restaurant and into Catherine's vehicle before she drove them back to the clinic, where Kelly was waiting for them in the lobby.

When they got to her office, Carly asked after clearing her throat. "Do you mind if they come in too?"

Kelly smiled. "If you feel comfortable on them hearing the test results, then of course."

Carly nodded before looking at the two women, and they nodded, each taking her hand while Sara replied with confidence and determination. "No matter what it is, I'm here for you."

Catherine then replied. "Me too, we may have not known each other as long as you and Sara have, but I hope you know I think of you as a friend too."

Carly smiled with one more nod before the three of them walked into the office, and once they were, Kelly closed the door as the women sat down in the three chairs that was in front of the desk, then after Kelly sat down, Carly started speaking. "Part of me feels like I know what you are going to say, I'm getting older and my body is going through another change, and that I..."

Kelly cuts off the older woman with a smile. "I would definitely say your body will start changing, but I don't think in the way you are expecting at this time of your life."

Sara and Catherine looked at the doctor with wide eyes as Carly looked at her with shock. "Excuse me, what are you trying to say here?"

Kelly started to smile a little wider as she pulled the results out of the folder and handed them towards her. "I think you know what I'm trying to say here. Congratulations, Mrs. Bolden, you're pregnant."

The other two women gasped as Carly, still feeling like this isn't a real moment, even while looking at the test results, spoke. "How did this happen?" A second later, knowing how that sounded, she chuckled and shook her head. "I mean I know how this happened, but...wait, what?"

Kelly chuckled in return. "I take it from your response, this wasn't planned?"

Looking at the results a little more, Carly shook her head again. "Yes and no, we both were well aware of the chances of it happening for us again, in the natural sense, so we decided to just let nature take its course, and if it never happened again we would be ok. We agreed we would just wait patiently for the next phase of our lives, eventually becoming grandparents."

"Well, you're not there yet, Mrs. Bolden. It looks like nature has made its decision."

Carly finally smiled with a nod. "I guess it has." She took a breath and said with pride and joy, finally letting it sink in. "A baby I can't believe it, this is amazing."

Kelly nodded. "Yes it is amazing, bringing a child into this world is. But, like you've mentioned about your age, this can also be risky..."

Carly cuts her off with determination. "You don't have to worry about me doc, I'll do everything I can, even if it means taking time off of work."

Catherine nodded in agreement. "And I'll make sure she does."

Sara second that. "Me too."

Kelly looked at the other two women before looking at Carly. "Well, it looks like you got an amazing support system, so there is a good start."

Carly nodded as she took the other two women's hands. "I do, and with a few more at home, with their support too, I got this." Then she took a breath before finishing. "And now I think I can eat, let's get out of here."

They all chuckled as they stood up, then Carly cleared her throat and held out her hand to the doctor. "Thank you doc."

Kelly smirked as she shook the older woman's hand. "Well, you and your husband did all the work." They all chuckled again before she finished with a more serious tone. "But I'm glad that I could give you the good news. The rest is how you proceed going forward."

"You got it, I won't let this little one down, you can count on it."

After one more nod, and once they release hands, she held out her hand towards Catherine. "It was nice to meet you Mrs. Catherine..."

Catherine finishes for her. "Brown, and you too."

Once they release hands, Catherine and Carly started to leave the office as Kelly held her hand towards Sara. "And you too Mrs. Sara..."

Sara also finishes for her. "Grissom, and you too."

As they released hands, Kelly looked a little shocked at the last name. "Grissom?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "Yeah, why have you heard of the name?" She took a short pause before continuing. "I'm not surprised if you have. My husband, Gil Grissom, is a well known scientist and CSI, even teacher nowadays, if you ask me."

Kelly then nodded with a smile. "Yeah, probably in passing I have heard it."

Sara just nodded, and after another thank you and goodbye, Sara walked out of the office, shutting the door behind her while Kelly sits down in her chair, types in 'Gil Grissom' on her computer, found the right profile and read what it said while being amazed at all the accomplishments he has done. It was no wonder why her mother has only 'said' good things about the man from her past.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and please review. (More Flashbacks soon)


	3. Welcome Home

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome Home

When Grissom and William woke up on Sunday morning, they dressed for the day, and while breakfast was being cooked, Warrick showed up with just Rick since Cassandra was over at a friends house for the sleepover they had last night. Then once breakfast was done and Rick's car seat was in Grissom's vehicle, Warrick headed off to the lab while Grissom took the boys over to Ryan's house so they could play with Elizabeth.

And while Ryan had features of both parents, there was no doubt on who his father was, with the black hair and brown eyes, although he did have a little more athletic build because he use to play sports until his senior year of college and still kept up with working out, even though it doesn't happen like when he was in school, and he was slightly taller.

Ryan smiled at Grissom and the boys once the apartment door was opened. "Hi guys, Elizabeth is in her room playing if you want to join her."

Grissom said goodbye to the boys before they rushed inside and headed for the little girl's room, leaving Grissom and Ryan alone, then Grissom held out his hand to the younger man with a smile. "Thank you for watching them."

Ryan waved it off, but smiled in return as he shook the older man's hand. "It's no problem, you know those boys are welcome here anytime."

Grissom nodded as they released hands, and after a goodbye was said between them, Grissom walked away so he could get into his vehicle and head towards the lab, which once he got there and walked into the break room, he sees Malcolm, Harry, and DNA expert, Luke, sitting at the table, talking, and when they saw him, they gave him a warm, almost shy like greeting, like they were now around a celebrity, knowing mostly about him through Warrick, Carly, and especially Sara.

Grissom greeted them back while he was getting a cup of coffee before he also sat at the table, but he wasn't there very long before Warrick walked in the room with assignment sheets in his hand. He then smiled with a smirk at the team. "Alright men, this is the last day without out the women, so let's not screw anything up." They all chuckled slightly before Warrick cleared his throat and spoke again. "Mr. Malone?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah?"

Warrick then complimented him. "Well done on your case yesterday."

Harry smiled shyly as he replied. "Thank you."

"How about another solo?"

Harry's first solo case was last week, and since then he had one other, so today would be his third.

Harry nodded with anther smile. "If that's where you need me, then sure."

Warrick hands the assignment sheet to the now 25 year old, then looked at Malcolm. "Here you go Mr. Cooper."

Once Malcolm took his assignment sheet, Warrick looked to his right. "Mr. Carter, is your replacement working today?"

Like what Greg did, Luke was training to become a CSI, and also like Greg, he would be out in the field one day then back in the lab the next, while they searched for his replacement.

Luke nodded with a smile. "Yes, sir."

"Alright, you're with me, along with Dr. Grissom."

Luke smiled a little bigger. "Yes! Working with the legend today, I can so get on board with that."

Grissom raised an eyebrow as he asked. "Legend?"

Luke nodded with the smile still on his face. "Of course, Dr. Grissom. We all heard some of the cases you've solved and how you solved them, and if that doesn't make you a legend, then I don't know what does."

Grissom, known to not take all the credit, smiled a little shyly as he replied while looking over at Warrick. "I can't take all the credit, I had some of the best team members anybody could have asked for." Warrick smiled in return before Grissom looked at the younger guys. "No offense to your team."

Malcolm took that response, shaking his head. "None taken, sir, we know we still have a lot to learn. But I believe we have the best teachers to learn from." Then he smirked. "No offense, Dr. Grissom."

Grissom shook his head with a chuckle before replying with a smile. "None taken Mr. Cooper, and I would have to agree with you."

Malcolm nodded with a smile before saying one more thing. "However, as great as they are, maybe someday we can work a case together?"

Grissom really thought about it before he does a short nod. "Maybe."

Malcolm gave him one more nod before he stood up from the seat so he could leave the break room, Harry left shortly after, then after taking the last sips of his coffee, Grissom, Warrick, and Luke got up from their seats and walked out too.

* * *

Even though Grissom was only planning on being there until lunch time, he decided to stick around for the whole shift, which Ryan didn't have a problem with it because the kids were having such a good time together, and once shift was officially done, Warrick dismissed the team from the break room, but before Luke walked out, Warrick said. "Good job today, Mr. Carter."

Luke nodded with a smile. "Thank you, boss. Have a good night, the both of you."

The other men nodded in reply before the younger man walked out of the room, and when it was just Warrick and Grissom, Warrick smirked as he looked over at the older man. "I bet you never thought you would ever hear that."

"What, you being called boss?" After Warrick nodded, Grissom shook his head. "On the contrary, I always hoped one day I would hear it." He paused before finishing. "Albeit, in a different lab."

Warrick looked a little shocked as he asked. "Vegas?"

After Grissom nodded, he continued after clearing his throat. "I'll tell you a little secret, I always thought that you would have been the one to succeed me."

Warrick looked a little more shocked at the reveal, and he cleared his throat before asking. "Me?" After Grissom nodded again, Warrick started to smile, but then he shook his head a second later. "But what about..."

Grissom cuts him off, knowing what he was about to ask. "Catherine would have been director, so she would have been ruling the lab in that way." Warrick chuckled with a nod, knowing that could have been completely true, then Grissom continued after clearing his throat. "Sara would've had her own team on a different shift, and you know Nick, he would've had your back."

Warrick then smirked. "Or his own team too. It really could have gone either way with him." Grissom chuckled with a nod before Warrick cleared his throat again a second later, still a little overwhelmed that his ex-mentor really thought that highly of him. "Wow, man, I uh, I don't know what to say, thank you."

Grissom waved it off as he replied. "You're welcome." Then as Warrick was closing the file of the case he had been working on, Grissom spoke again after clearing his throat one more time, not one to get too sentimental with people, outside of a few occasions, or only with his mom and Sara. "You remember what you told me 14 years ago when I gave back your gun and badge?"

Warrick remembered that day, heck that whole week, it was one of the worst times of his life, and he wasn't likely to ever forget it, especially what he told Grissom that day.

"I told you I won't let you down again."

Grissom smiled with a nod before replying softly. "And you haven't, I got the see you become the man, the father, and CSI that I've always hoped you'd become."

Before Warrick started to feel emotional again, he smirked. "I just bet you didn't expect Catherine to be apart of it, at least in the way she became."

Grissom chuckled before replying. "I'll admit I didn't see that one coming." Warrick chuckled in return before Grissom continued. "But, you guys make it work, and I've never seen her happier, which in turn makes me happy, so thank you for that."

Warrick nodded. "Even though your vision didn't turn out exactly like you thought, I think all things considered, it turned out..."

Grissom cuts him off. "Better than expected."

"Yes, and I couldn't be happier."

"I see that."

There was a moments pause before Warrick cleared his throat one more time. "Ok enough of this sentimental stuff, you think Ryan will be ok with the boys for another hour?"

"I'm sure, why?"

"How about a beer?"

Grissom nodded with a smile. "Sounds good, and why don't you see if Brett wants to join. I'm going to check in with Sara to see how they are doing."

Warrick nodded as he started to gather the case files. "And how about ask them what they want for dinner and we can get it or make it, depending on what they want." He then smirked as he stood up. "Unless you are just dying to get Sara alone."

Grissom smirked back with a raised eyebrow. "Shouldn't I be asking you that with Catherine?"

Warrick chuckled. "Touché, man."

Grissom just nodded with a smile, and as Warrick was walking towards the door, Grissom spoke again. "Hey Warrick."

The younger man turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

With his eyes sparkling in pride, he replied. "Good job out there today."

Still loving the praise he got from Grissom whenever he did get it, Warrick's eyes also sparkled as he replied. "Thank you, I learned from the best, boss."

Grissom shyly spoke back. "I haven't been your boss in years."

"Sorry man, a part of me will always see you as my boss, and I don't think that's going to change. I'll be back in a few."

After Grissom nodded, Warrick walked out of the room, and after he took a breath, he smiled as he pulled his phone out and sent a text to his wife. 'Hey honey, just checking in. When should we be expecting you?'

A message was sent back a few seconds later. 'Why, you have a secret girlfriend you need to hide? :)'

'Now why would I want a secret girlfriend when I'm already married to the best woman in the world.'

'Good response, bugman :) And to answer your question, we are running a little late, so probably another hour to an hour and a half.'

'Ok, also Warrick asked what you guys want for dinner?'

This response took a little longer to get, but when he did, he read. 'How about Chinese? And Carly won't be joining us, she needs to talk to Brett.'

More alertness came to Grissom as he sat up in his chair a little more.' 'Is she ok?'

'Yes she's fine, and it's good news, don't worry. That's all I can tell you right now.'

It didn't take long for Grissom to figure it out, and he started to smile again. 'Tell her I said congratulations, and I'll see you and Catherine when you girls get here. Love you.'

'She said thank you, and love you too.'

He smiled as he placed his phone back in his pocket, couldn't be happier for Carly and Brett, it couldn't happen to a more deserving couple.

When Warrick came back into the break room about 10 minutes later, he told Grissom that Brett requested a rain check since he already promised his 'kids' he was going to be with them, which Grissom understood, so it was just the two of them, but they didn't mind too much.

* * *

After Warrick and Grissom had their one beer, Grissom headed to Ryan's to get the boys while Warrick went to get Cassandra at her friend's place before meeting Grissom at his house, and just like Sara said, they arrived there not long after, where the kids were happy to see their mommies, particularly William. Then once their ordered food came to the house, the families joined around the kitchen table, where there was a lot of laughter and smiles.

A few hours later, the Brown family left the Grissom home, and then after a couple of more hours, once they had a little family time, it was time to put William to bed, and since Sara hadn't done it in two days, Grissom just kissed his son goodnight and let Sara do the rest.

Once William was in his Chicago cubs themed Pajamas, he was getting tucked into his bed while he said his mom. "I've missed you mommy."

Sara smiled with tears in her eyes as she cupped his cheek. "Oh baby, I missed you too, so much."

"Do you have to go again?"

Sara sighed a little before nodding. "Sometimes."

William's face looked said. "Oh."

Sara then continued as she ran her thumb up and down her cheek. "You see, I am a boss and I have to be updated on the latest technologies and techniques so I can teach my team, so we can..."

William cuts her off, very sharp for his age, but considering who his parents were there should be no surprise there. "Get the bad guys."

Sara chuckled with a nod. "Yes." She sighed again before finishing. "So, while I don't want to be away from you or your father, and eventually your sister, I sometimes can't help it, it's just part of the job that I have to do, you understand?"

William slowly nodded before asking. "But you'll always come back?"

Sara smiled with tears in her eyes again. "Always, there isn't anything on this earth that will make me ever stay away from you for very long."

William smiled, his blue eyes sparkling as he saw the truth and love in his mother's eyes. "Then it's ok. I love you."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead and whispered against his skin. "I love you too." After she pulled back, she asked. "Now how about a story?"

William nodded with another smile. "Ok."

Sara smiled in return as she got up from the bed and headed for the bookshelf, and after picking a book out, she walked back towards the bed, sat on it so her back was against the headboard, opened the book up before she started reading until he fell asleep, but she didn't leave right away, she just wanted to observe her little man just a little bit longer while he slept.

* * *

Grissom was coming out of the bathroom after doing his nightly routine when he saw Sara walk in the room, he smiled and asked. "How was story time?"

Instead of answering right away, she closed the door, walked up to him, cupped his cheek and brought him closer to her so they could share a kiss, which turned a little passionate.

After they pulled back several moments later, they placed their foreheads against one another, and he took a breath before whispering. "What was that for?"

She smirked. "Technically it's only been a day since I've kissed you, but it honestly felt like forever."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "I get it, I've missed you too." They took a moment before he continued after they pulled back from one another. "So, are we going to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Carly, and her big, unexpected news."

Sara chuckled. "She was definitely surprised, but there is no doubt she's already all in."

Grissom nodded with a smile. "I wouldn't doubt that either. I wonder how Brett took the news."

* * *

(A Few Hours earlier)

After having dinner with the kids, BJ, Martin, and Courtney left their parents apartment, then once the dishes had been done, Carly sat him down and told him the news, so for the last five minutes there was nothing but silence and a shocked look on Brett's face, so Carly cleared her throat and spoke with a small smile. "Brett, are you ok? Can you say something, please, you're really freaking me out here."

Brett shook his head and cleared his throat before asking. "How did this happen?" A second later, knowing how that sounded, he chuckled and shook his head again. "I mean I know how this happened, but..." He stopped again when he heard her chuckle. "What?"

She smirked. "That was my exact response when the doctor told me."

He chuckled before replying. "I mean I know it was sort of planned, but now that it is actually happening, this is crazy right? We are crazy to be doing this now?"

Carly spoke with tears in her eyes. "Crazy or not, I don't care. I want to do this, I want our baby."

Brett stood up from his seat, walked over towards her, knelt down, and placed his hand on her stomach before whispering with love in his eyes. "Then we are doing this, no matter what we have to do to bring a happy, healthy little boy or girl into this world. But listen to me, you are not alone in this, you hear me, this time will be different, we are in this together. "

Carly nodded as she placed her hand on top of his. "Together."

He nodded in return while looking in her eyes for several minutes before looking at her stomach with now tears in his eyes. "A baby, I can't believe this, this is amazing." He looked at his wife again as he stood up so her could cup her cheek with his other hand. "You are amazing. I think I've just fallen in love with you all over again."

"And I'm right there with you."

He leaned down and they kissed, pouring everything they felt in that kiss.

* * *

Sara stepped back from her husband and said with a smile. "You can always call and ask."

For a split second Grissom thought of it before he shook his head and replied with a smile. "You know I'll just ask him tomorrow, I'll let them have this night without interruptions." As she smiled with a nod, Grissom brought his wife closer to him again and whispered. "And speaking of no interruptions."

But before they could kiss, Sara stopped when they were breath away. "Actually, hold that thought, bugman." Before pulling back from him again and heading towards the bathroom, making Grissom chuckle as she closed the bathroom door.

* * *

As Warrick and Catherine were getting in bed, Warrick spoke with a little shock after hearing the news from his wife. "Wow, Carly's really pregnant?" Catherine nodded before he smiled as he looked over at his wife. "Well, good for them, it couldn't have happened to a better couple."

"Yes, I agree. They'll be starting from scratch, this time together. They are bringing this new being in the world, and watching him or her grow..."

Warrick cuts her off. "Oh no, it's happened, hasn't it?"

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Warrick smirked. "It's baby fever, the women in the group are having babies and now you want another baby yourself."

She looked a little shocked. "Warrick..."

He cuts her off again with a chuckle. "Don't deny it, I see it in your eyes when you were mentioning all that."

Catherine sighed as she replied softly, now looking at her hands. "Honestly, I feel I am done with the whole diaper changing and the late night feedings, but I can't lie and say that I hadn't thought..." She stopped herself and shook her head. "You know what, never..."

Warrick cuts her off one more time, this time placed his hand on top of hers. "Babe, please finish that thought."

"Just that older children need homes too."

Warrick nodded in understanding while running his thumb on her hand and replied softly. "I'll tell you what, give yourself a little more time and really think about this, then we'll talk about it some more once you made your decision."

Knowing Warrick did have a point, she nodded. "OK." But then asked. "Is that what you want too?"

He smiled with love in his eyes. "I want what you want."

Catherine shook her head. "Babe, please be completely honest with me, have you thought of another child?"

"Honestly, I feel completely satisfied with what I have. Like I told Grissom earlier, I couldn't be happier." As Catherine nodded, a little sadly, Warrick picked her spirits back up as he continued while cupping her cheek. "But, I'm also not saying I'm closing the door completely on the idea, like I said, let's take a little more time to think things through, ok?"

Catherine nodded with a little smile to it. "Ok, I can work with that." Then she gets a bigger smile on her face as she continued with a little more suggestive tone. "But if I do want a child and you don't, I think I'm going to have to find a way to convince you that it will be a good idea."

Warrick raised an eyebrow at her challenge. "Oh really, and what can Mrs. Brown do to convince me on that?"

She moved so she was sitting on his lap, facing him before cupping his cheek. "I think I still have my ways."

Just looking at her sent his heart racing as he replied softly. "I don't doubt that."

They leaned toward one another and started kissing, and as it got passionate, he surprised her when he moved them so she was laying on her back and he was above her, her legs wrapped around her waist. He smirked as he looked down at her. "I have my ways too."

She chuckled with a nod before replying softly. "No doubts there either, Mr. Brown." She then cupped his cheek and replied with love in his eyes. "I love you, and I've missed you very much."

"Me too."

After that no more words were said when his lips touched hers.

* * *

Grissom was sitting up in bed when Sara walked back into the room from the bathroom, and as she was walking towards the bed, she noticed Grissom just staring at her, watching her every move, so she asked. "What? I'm in sweatpants and a t-shirt, not to mention six months pregnant, I can't be that appea..."

Grissom cuts her off with a raised eyebrow. "I really hope you don't finish that sentence because you know what my response will be."

Sara smirked as she sat up in bed. "Ok I won't. But seriously, what's with the look?"

He cleared his throat before looking over at her. "I envisioned that same moment while you were gone."

She cupped his cheek as she replied. "Aww, I guess my other baby missed me too."

He sighed. "I take back what I said before you left, I can't even last a day without you."

She ran her thumb up and down his cheek as she whispered. "I know how you feel." She then chuckled as she shook her head. "We are pathetic."

With his blue eyes sparkling, he shook his head with a smile "Nah, I just say we are still madly in love with one another."

She smiled with her eyes sparkling. "I like that thought better, and I can't believe after almost 10 years together as a couple we still feel that way towards one another, not that I'm complaining, mind you. It just still amazes me."

"Me too."

They started to lean toward one another to kiss, but was interrupted when she felt a kick, so she pulled back with a chuckle as she took her husband's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Someone wants to finally say hi."

Grissom smiled with his eyes bright before turning his attention to her stomach and started speaking. "Hi princess, I hope you know I missed talking to you too..."

As he talked to their little girl, Sara eventually feel asleep, so there was no romance tonight with them, but for Grissom, having his girls back home was more than enough to keep him satisfied.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will have a major event that will shift the story, so be prepared. Hope you had a safe and enjoyable day, thanks for taking the time to read and please review. More to come soon.


	4. The Phone Call

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter. Warning: Minor Character death

* * *

Chapter 4: The Phone Call

April 10, 2014

The day started out normal enough for Grissom, he got up with his family, let Max out in the backyard, cooked and ate breakfast with them, got his son ready for the day, kissed his wife goodbye before leaving the house with his son and dropped him off at daycare so he could get to the college and teach.

When his day was done later that afternoon, he picked up his son from daycare, drove back home, took him and Max on a walk then relaxed for a couple of hours before he prepared and started dinner, which Sara came home towards the end of the cooking, but instead of helping like she insisted on doing, Grissom 'told' her to spend time with William, so she did, knowing when to let the cooking master (That's what she calls him) do it alone.

Then came after dinner, where Grissom's world was rocked with one phone call.

While sitting at the kitchen table, Grissom's phone started to ring, and William, who was eating his homemade chocolate pudding for dessert, gasped. "OOh mommy, daddy left his phone on at the table."

There was a rule that phones must be turned off at the dinner table, and outside of a few important exceptions, especially when it came to Sara's work, they followed that rule to a T.

Sara then asked with a smile. "And what should daddy's punishment be?"

With a chocolate covered face, William smiled. "No more dessert."

Sara smirked, already knowing the answer to her question. "Then there would be extra, so who would get that?"

No hesitation, William shouted. "Me!"

They chuckled, and as Sara grabbed a washcloth to wash the little boy's face, Grissom looked at his phone after putting his glasses on. "It's Amy." Sara just nodded before Grissom answered his phone. "Grissom."

A few seconds later, Grissom scooted his chair back in an instant as he stood up quickly, making Sara look at her husband with concern before he turned his back and asked. "Is she alright?"

Hearing the tone of Grissom's voice made Sara become even more concerned, and not wanting to comfort him in front of their son at this time, she stood up from her chair and pulled her son's chair back while speaking softly. "William honey, can you and Max go in the living room?"

William frowned as he pointed to his bowl. "But mommy I'm not do..."

Sara cuts him off, still in a calm voice. "You can have the rest later."

"But mommy.."

She cuts him off again, this time in a harder tone than she meant to. "I said later!"

William sighed as he got off the chair, then pouted as he called Max, who was laying under the table, before stomping his way into the living room, and in another time, Sara might have chuckled at the action, especially the look he gave her, which was one she recognized on Grissom's face when he didn't get his way. But now was not the time, she had a very bad feeling, and it only got worse when she stepped next to him and placed her hand on his back, feeling him tense as he finished the phone call. "Thank uh, thank you Amy, yeah. Bye."

He pulled the phone from his ear, and his knees just about buckled, but luckily he had placed his hands on the kitchen island counter top so Sara didn't have to hold him up in her condition.

She gasped as she asked. "Gil?"

Grissom took his glasses off a few seconds later, placed them on the counter and looked at his wife, where she saw deep pain in his eyes, and there was no doubt on what that conversation with Amy was about, she just needed to hear the words from him.

It took him a few more minutes before he sort of spoke after clearing his throat, but didn't help much because the emotions just wouldn't stay down. "Sara uh, Sara, I..."

He trailed off and closed his eyes to stop the tears from coming down, and Sara moved closer to him, wrapped her arms around him and whispered with tears in her eyes. "It's ok babe, let it out, it's only me and you right now."

That seemed to open the gates and he did just that as he moved to hold her the best he could while she held on to him, shedding her own tears.

When they calmed down and had pulled back a little, with her arm still wrapped around his waist, they headed towards the sink before she grabbed a glass of water and handed it to him, and he looked at her as if to say 'got anything stronger', she gave him a slight smile as she replied. "Later, right now, drink up."

He just nodded and took the glass from her and started to take small sips as she asked while cupping his cheek and wiping his tear stains off his cheek. "What happened?"

He took a few more sips before he finally spoke. "Rose went to her house because they were going to have their evening walk, and found her in her chair. It was as if she was sleeping peacefully, but when she couldn't wake her, Rose realized what was going on, my mother had died." They both closed their eyes for a few seconds before he opened them and spoke in a hard tone. "Why now? My mom told me that her last physical was good, it shouldn't have happened."

Sara shook her head and cupped his cheek again. "Oh babe, I wish I had an answer for you, but sometimes with no rhyme or reason, it just happens. I'm so sorry."

"I know honey, and I'm sorry too, I know how much you loved her."

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes. "I really did."

He nodded then cleared his throat and placed his empty glass in the sink. "I have to go the house."

"Ok, do you want me to come with you?"

Grissom looked over at her and shook his head. "No, I..."

Sara cuts him off, having a feeling on what he was about to do. "Please Gil, don't shut me out. I know you have your own way of dealing with pain, but..."

Grissom cuts her off with a small smile. "It isn't that. If you come, you'll have to drop William off and I don't want anybody asking questions right now, so please just stay with our son."

"Ok, but the second you want me there with you, you call."

He cupped her cheek and whispered. "For the record, I always want you with me."

She gave him a small smile in return with a nod, and after a soft kiss and love you spoken, he walked to the kitchen island, grabbed his phone and glasses before walking out of the room, then once he said goodbye to his son, he walked out of house.

It wasn't long after Grissom had left the kitchen when Sara had placed her hand up to her face and started to sob a little more, feeling the loss of that wonderful woman cutting a little deeper, a woman she was proud to have known.

A moment later Sara hears William's soft voice. "Mommy, you ok?"

Sara removed her hand and wiped her tears away and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be ok."

William then frowned. "Daddy looked sad too, what happened?"

Instead of telling him in that moment since this conversation should include his father, Sara changed the subject with a small smile. "How about you finish the rest of your dessert?"

William's eyes lit up with a nod as he rushed to his spot at the table. "Ok."

When Sara was closer, she placed her hand on her son's back as he got in his booster seat, and once he was secure, Sara moved the chair closer to the table and placed the dessert closer to him, which he wasted little time digging in while Sara watched him in silence for a few minutes before she spoke. "I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to raise my voice at you, but when I ask you to do something I expect you to do it, ok?"

William nodded. "I'll try."

Sara couldn't help but chuckle a little at his response before she replied. "You are very honest little boy, you know that?"

William smiled with pride in his sparkling blue eyes. "Daddy taught me that."

Sara's heart warmed. "Yeah, and what else did daddy teach you?"

William swallowed a few more bites of his pudding before he replied. "That you and him will always love me, no matter what."

Sara leaned forward and placed her hand on his free hand and replied softly. "He's right, we always will." She took a moment before continuing. "And speaking of daddy, he's going to need us more than ever right now, you think you can be there for him?"

William smiled again. "Can I color him a picture?"

Sara smiled with a nod. "He would love that."

"Can I finish my dessert first?"

"You got it, buddy."

After one more nod, William continued to eat his dessert while Sara watched him as her heart continued to break for her husband.

* * *

When Grissom turned his vehicle down the familiar street, he thought he had prepared himself for the sight he was about see, seeing this type of scene for over 20 years of his CSI life, but knowing whose house the cop cars and the ambulance was there for, couldn't prepare for how he felt, and it only broke his heart even more.

He drove by a few more houses before parking his vehicle off to the side of street, then he took another moment or two before getting out and walking towards the front of his childhood home, stopping when he reached the driveway and the yellow tape in front of him.

He cleared his throat and spoke to the officer who was standing there. "Excuse me officer, but I need to get in there."

The younger, slim build, a little above average height, blond haired, brown eyed officer shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, but..."

He was cut off by another voice. "His mother is in there, he deserves to have a few minutes alone with her, wouldn't you say? What if that was your mother?"

Grissom turned around and smiled slightly at Amy. "You didn't have to stick around."

Amy continued to walk up to him until she was next to him before stopping with a slight shrug. "I couldn't help it, she was like a second mother to me."

They both looked at the officer, and he nodded as he lifted up the tape. "Sorry sir, I..."

Grissom cuts him off as him and Amy walked under the tape. "Don't worry about it."

As they were walking towards the front door, the law enforcement personnel was walking out of the house so Grissom could be alone with his mother.

They stopped just before they reached the opened doorway and Grissom spoke after clearing his throat. "After my father died, it took me about five months before I could even go into the house through the front door, I always went in through the back."

Before anymore words were said, Amy took Grissom's wrist and started to walk past the front door so they could head towards the back. "Amy..."

She cuts him off. "There is no easy way to deal with something like this, but if taking your time getting into that living room will make it a little easier, then that's exactly how you'll take it, this is on your timetable not theirs."

After they made it to the back deck, Grissom stopped at the sliding glass door for a few minutes before he sighed as he placed his hand on the handle, but knowing he couldn't wait forever, he opened the door, and after taking a breath, he stepped inside the house.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, after saying 'goodbye' to his mom and talking to the coroners/cops, Grissom walked back outside on the deck and headed towards the steps of it before sitting down next to Amy.

A few minutes later, Amy spoke softly as random thoughts ran through her head. "At times like these it really makes you want to live your life to the fullest."

Grissom nodded in agreement before he asked after clearing his throat. "Is that why you left Stanford when your father died?"

"It had a lot to do with it, but mostly I just felt I needed to get out there, travel the world, do things I never thought I would, like..."

Grissom cuts her off, knowing this from her mother. "Rock climbing, and parachute jumping."

Amy smiled with a nod. "Exactly."

Grissom couldn't help but smirk next. "So, does your husband know about your adventure/risk taking side?"

Amy chuckled as she looked over at him and replied. "Are you kidding? Who do you think was my rock climbing instructor?"

"Really?

"Yep, we met, got engaged three weeks later, married a month after that, then..."

Grissom cuts her off again. "Ended up back at Stanford Five years later."

"Yes, but least I knew by then I was really doing it for me, and not because I wanted to please other people, and now, if I say so myself, I'm one of the best Veterinarians in the county."

"And I can't refute that, which by the way, thanks again for Max."

Amy smiled. "Is that what William named him?" After Grissom nodded, Amy continued. "Nice, I like it."

Grissom nodded one more time before he cleared his throat and asked, changing the subject. "I'm sorry I didn't ask earlier, but how was your mom?"

"A little shaken up, but I think she's going to be ok. My brother is coming into town with his three boys for a few weeks, so hopefully that will help her."

"I'm glad she'll get that support, I'll make sure to see her in a day or two."

Amy nodded with a smile. "She would really like that, thank you."

"You're welcome."

After another moments pause, she continued. "You know what I said about feeling like your mom was my second mom, you know I wasn't the only who felt that way."

Grissom nodded, knowing who she was talking about, with a sigh. "I know." Then he couldn't help but smirk again. "I also think all the girls who lived in a two block radius felt that way."

Amy chuckled. "Yeah, she was extremely kind to them all. I mean it wasn't like she was unkind to the boys, but I think everybody could tell she had a softer spot for the girls."

"I saw that too, and I always wondered..."

Amy cuts him off with wide-eyes. "Are you kidding me? It's because she already felt she had the perfect son, no other boy could compare to you."

He shyly smiled as he shook his head. "No way was I the perfect son, you know how many times she had 'asked' me to clean my room during the week? You also should have seen the looks she gave me when I came home with dead animals from the side of the road and/or from the beach so I can do autopsies on them, my collection of insects that she hoped and prayed wouldn't get lose inside the house, and don't even get me started on most of my experiments that she just found appalling." He took a breath and sighed a little. "Frankly, I'm surprised she didn't usher me out of the house the moment I turned of age."

Amy smiled. "It's because you were her whole world, and despite everything, she loved you, and even though she supported you when you were living almost on the other end of the country, I know she missed you. I even bet she would have one of your dead animal finds or experiments again during that time."

Grissom couldn't help but chuckle a little at that as he shook his head. "I don't know about that, But..." He sighed one more time before he finished. "I missed her too, which was a big reason why I had moved to Vegas, and now in this moment I'm extremely grateful that I got to have these last few years with her as she got to know my family, those are memories I'll always cherish."

Amy nodded with another smile, and after a moment of silence, she told him some memories she had with his mom that she'll always cherish as he listened to them all.

* * *

When Grissom arrived back home later that night, everybody was asleep, including Max, who was sleeping on his bed inside the medium sized pantry/laundry room, at least until he got a little older and more trained, then they promised William that he could sleep in his room. Then he quietly made it upstairs and into his son's room, seeing him from his nightlight. Part of him wanted to go over there and give him a kiss, but knowing he could be a light sleeper and didn't want to wake him up, he decided against it and turned and walked away, after closing the door lightly.

Once he made it into the master bedroom, he quietly grabbed his sleeping clothes from the dresser and headed for the bathroom. Then after he had taken a shower and put on his sweatpants and t-shirt, he did the rest of his nightly routine before walking back into the bedroom and headed for the bed before he got in as carefully as he could, but at times like William, the dipping of the bed was felt by Sara and she opened her eyes.

"Griss?"

He smiled as he placed his hand on her stomach. "Yeah, sweetheart it's me, go back to sleep."

But she moved to sit up instead, and asked after yawning. "Do you want to talk?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Honestly, not right now." She nodded in understanding before he continued. "But I am thinking about calling in sick tomorrow."

"Ok, then I am too."

"Sara, you don't..."

Sara cuts him off as she cupped his cheek. "I want to, I want to be here for you, please let me. Besides, we need to talk to William together, he asked when he can see his grandma again."

Grissom sighed with a nod. "You're right, ok."

She gave him a smile as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "Thank you. I love you, and I'm going to help you get through this tough time."

He gave her a small smile in return. "I love you too, and thank you."

"No need to thank me, but you're always welcome."

They kissed softly before pulling back, then after he kissed her stomach, they got comfortable before trying to fall asleep, and while they tried their hardest, that night was probably the worst night of sleep they've had since sharing a bed.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and please review. More to come.


	5. Figuring something out

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 5: Figuring something out

A week later

April 18, 2014

"It's ok Nicky, I understand. Thanks for calling and the flowers that you and Greg have sent, talk to you soon, bye."

Grissom ends the call as Sara stopped the vehicle on the side of the road, outside of the cemetery gate.

He placed his phone in his pocket as he said. "They both feel bad that they couldn't be here."

With Nick and Greg just being here for the wedding, they couldn't get the time off so soon.

Sara placed her hand on his thigh for comfort, and he placed his hand on top of hers. "Thanks for driving."

She smiled. "It's no problem." Then she asked softly. "How's your headache?"

He uses his free hand and pinches the bridge of his nose as he replied. "It's manageable for now." She nodded, then just as she was about to say something, he continued. "We better go."

She removed her hand as she nodded again, then after Grissom gets out of the vehicle, he steps towards the back door and opens it up before giving his son, who was wearing a nice suit and tie, a small smile. "You ready bud?"

William nodded before his father unbuckled his seat belt from his car seat then picked him up, and as he was closing the door, William spoke sadly. "Daddy, I'm sad."

Grissom does a little sigh while he kneels down, ignoring the pops his knees were doing in protest before giving his son his full attention. "I know you are, me too, and honestly all I want to do right now is shut the world out and cuddle with my favorite son."

William couldn't help but smile, the first smile he's shown since finding out about his grandmother. "Daddy I'm your only son, I have to be your favorite."

Grissom smiled in return, making Sara wipe a few tears off her cheek as he continued. "Right you are, but it still doesn't change my statement. However, right now, we need to be here with all these people who want to celebrate your grandma's life, so can you be brave with me for a few hours, and later this evening it will be just us."

"And Max?"

Grissom nodded. "Max too."

William nodded as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "I love you, daddy."

Grissom wrapped his arms around his son and whispered. "And I love you."

Once William finally pulled back, Grissom stood back up and took his son's hand in his, and after husband and wife shared sympathy looks toward one another, he placed his other hand on the small of her back before they started walking towards the cemetery, where family and friends were waiting.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, after making the rounds of greeting everybody, Grissom ended up being in the company of Amy, her mom, and a few of his mother's other friends, and as their current 'conversation' was ending, Amy cleared her throat and nodded her head before saying. "Look who's here."

Grissom looked at her with curiosity before turning around, seeing Julia with her mom walking their way.

A few groups away, which included Sara, Carly, Brett, Catherine, and Warrick, who was holding William, Carly nodded her head towards Grissom. "Who is that?"

Sara turned around to see Grissom signing towards a blond haired woman, seeing him sign 'Julia', and she cleared her throat and replied. "It's uh, it's Julia. An ex-girlfriend of Grissom's."

Before anymore words were said, Carly smirked. "Wait, stop the presses, Grissom has an ex-girlfriend? I thought you were his one and only."

Sara turned back around to look at her with a smirk on her face. "Yes, as a matter of fact he's had a few."

Carly smiled a little with a nod. "Just pulling your leg there, I don't doubt that."

As Sara nodded, Catherine spoke as she continued to watch the other blond. "You know, she looks familiar. I mean not the woman herself, but there is something about..."

Carly cuts her off with a nod a few seconds of really looking at her. "Wait, yeah, I see it too."

When Sara turned back around and looked at her, she could also see something, but she just couldn't pinpoint at the moment why she did look a little familiar, then she mentally shook her head a second later, and not wanting to feel like she was eavesdropping on their 'conversation', she turned to her son and placed her hand on his back. "William, honey, I'll be right back, ok?"

William, who had his head against Warrick's shoulder, nodded. "Ok mommy."

She gives him a small smile and kisses his temple before looking at Warrick. "Thank you, Warrick."

He nodded with a smile. "No problem."

After one more look at her son, she headed towards her husband, clearing her throat slightly when she was close enough to get his attention.

When Grissom heard his wife, he turned his head to look at her with all the love he had for her, making her smile in return before Grissom turned his attention to Julia and signed. 'Julia, I would like you to meet my wife, Sara.'

Sara and Julia started eyeing one another to see how either one wanted to take this first greeting, almost making everybody else who was near, tense, then in the next moment, Sara mentally shook off any negative feelings she's had because she had no reason to feel that way, she's the one he has chosen to spend the rest of his life with, so she smiled before signing. 'It's nice to meet you.'

Julia nodded with a small smile in return before signing in return. 'You too, and congratulations.'

Sara just nodded with the smile still on her face as she placed her hand on her stomach, and after a few moments, it was time to get the service started.

* * *

After an emotional 35 minutes, the service ended, and once Grissom had a few moments alone with both of his parents, the Grissom family got into the vehicle and lead the ones who were closes to him and/or his mother, back to his childhood home, where Courtney, BJ, and Martin were there with Cassandra, Rick and Max, and they were also responsible to setting out the snacks, which they did.

As the party was coming to an end, and after observing Julia a little more, Carly and Catherine both gasped as they figured something out, so they rushed towards Sara's side, who was at the snack table, and Carly said. "Sara we figured it out."

Sara looked at the two women, who had shocked looks on their faces, and she asked with curiosity. "Figured what out?"

Catherine took that question. "Why Julia looks familiar."

Even more curious, she asked. "Ok, why?"

Carly took the next set of questions. "First off, Julia does have a daughter, right?"

Sara thinks about it a few seconds before she nodded. "Yeah, Grissom had mentioned that once before."

"Alright, and what is Julia's last name?"

Sara had always prided herself on her memory, especially when it came to people's names, but for some reason this question stumped her a little, and it took her a little longer to think of it is as she ran a few last names through her head, then finally something clicked, so she replied. "Holden."

Carly gasped again as Catherine looked at her with wide-eyes. "It just adds up now, there is no way I'm wrong about this."

"What does, what's going on?"

Carly took a breath before finally filling her in. "Catherine and I believe that Dr. Kelly Holden-Smith is Julia's daughter."

At first Sara couldn't believe it, then as she thought about it and let it sink in as she was watching Julia with Amy, something again clicked inside and she gasped. "Oh my god, and you guys think she was about 27/28 depending on when her birthday is?"

Both women nodded before Catherine asked after clearing her throat. "Yeah, so uh, when did Grissom and Julia break-up?"

Sara looked at them like they had two heads and shook her head. "No way, there isn't a chance on what you are suggesting."

Carly looked at with a little worry on her face. "Are you sure? Maybe he doesn't even know that..."

Sara raised up her hand to stop her while she shook her head. "I don't want to hear this anymore. I'm going to go check on my son."

Before the other women could speak, Sara turned and walked towards the back door of the house so she could go to Grissom's old room, where William was laying down on the bed with Max by his side.

Carly and Catherine watched Sara walk away while being worried about her, and a few seconds later, Grissom, who had been 'signing' to Betty's book club members, asked. "Where is Sara?"

Catherine cleared her throat and replied. "She went to check on William."

He nodded in understanding before he continued to look at the women, and felt something was off, so he asked again with a raised eyebrow this time. "What's going on?"

Carly smiled, trying to make it as real as possible. "What do you mean?"

"Something feels off with you two, and you guys are giving me a weird look."

Before they could speak, they heard Amy's voice. "Gilbert." Grissom turned around to look at Amy, who was also with Julia, before she continued. "Julia and I are going to head out to take our mother's home."

Grissom nodded before he signed and spoke. "It was nice to that you two could be here today."

Julia signed in reply with a smile. 'I wouldn't have missed it, thank you for allowing me to be here.'

He gave her a warm look as he replied. 'She would have wanted you here, despite everything, she still loved you.'

Julia nodded, trying to keep her tears at bay, and after a slight awkward moment, Grissom finished. 'I'll walk you guys out.'

The women nodded, then after saying goodbye to Catherine and Carly, and them getting their mother's, Grissom walked them towards the front of house while Catherine and Carly watched him before looking at one another, and Carly asked. "You think it's possible on what we are thinking?"

Catherine sighed before replying. "I don't know, it does seem to add up, but I've known Gil a long time and he's never mentioned having a daughter, and I know what you're thinking, he's a private person and doesn't share too much personal stuff. But I honestly don't think he could or would have hidden the fact that he has a daughter, especially to Sara."

Carly nodded in understanding. "Ok, so we could go back to another theory, maybe he doesn't know that she could be his?"

"Well, they did seem a little awkward towards one another, but that could also be because they hadn't see one another since the break-up."

"True, so what do we do?"

"I don't think there is much we can do, this is something they have to figure out on their own."

Carly smirked. "I bet that was hard to say?"

Catherine chuckled. "I'll admit it was, but believe it or not, I know when to not get in the middle of things, and this is one of them."

Carly nodded in agreement as they were both a little worried that if what they thought was true, could this be the thing that would break the unsinkable 'ship'?

* * *

When it came to the gang leaving the house, after everybody else did, Carly and Catherine took Sara off to the side and Carly spoke. "Sara, I'm..."

Catherine cuts her off. 'We are sorry..."

Sara then cuts her off. "It's ok guys. I really thought about what you two said, and you're right, both theories that you thought of could be true, and now it's something we have to deal..."

Sara took a deep breath as she placed her hand on her stomach to try and keep herself calm, and Carly placed her hand on Sara's arm. "And if you ever need either of us, you know where to find us."

Sara couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah, at the lab."

They all chuckled slightly before Catherine spoke again. "And remember, if you need either of us to watch William, all you have to do is ask."

After Sara nodded with a thanks, they hugged before the women finally walked out of the house, and once the door was closed, Sara headed towards the kitchen, where the rest of the clean-up task was.

She stopped in the doorway of the kitchen to watch her husband do the dishes, and after a few moments of silence, he spoke softly. "It was a nice service, wasn't it?"

Sara started walking his way as she took a shuddering breath, feeling a bunch of emotions running through her. "Yeah, it was."

When she stopped next to him, she grabbed the dish that he was holding out as he turned to look at her. "How are you and the baby doing?"

She gave him a small smile as she replied. "I'm not going to lie, today was a little rough, but under the circumstances we are doing ok."

He nodded with a small smile in return. "I'm glad."

Sara nodded in return before they go back to doing the dishes in silence, but Sara's brain wouldn't stop thinking about what she knew, so as they were doing the last dish, Sara cleared her throat and said. "Griss."

Grissom wiped his hands on the dish towel as he looked over at her. "Yeah, honey."

She sets the cup on the counter, looked at it for a few seconds before looking into her husband's eyes. "There is something..." She was cut off when his cell phone started ringing.

He gave her an apologetic look as he took his phone out of his pocket before looking at the caller ID. "It's my mom's lawyer. Probably wants to set up a time for her will reading."

Sara nodded in understanding. "Then you should take it."

Grissom nodded and answered the call as he walked out of the room. "Hi, Mr. Mills."

Sara took a deep breath before finishing drying the last dish and putting it up before going around the kitchen and tiding up what was left to do.

When Sara walked out of the kitchen a few moments later, she sees Max at the back door whining to go out, so she opens the door and he takes off running towards the backyard, passing Grissom, who was sitting on the step of the deck, so she walks towards him, and when he noticed she was next to him, he took her hand and helped her sit down next to him, and she could tell that he had released a few tears, so she looked at him with sympathy as she cupped his cheek and ran her thumb up and down it.

He tried to give her the best warm smile he could before he turned his head and kissed her palm, then he cleared his throat and spoke. "The meeting is set up for tomorrow morning. I think it would be best if William and Max went to Catherine's or Carly's place."

Sara nodded. "I agree. I'll call them later and see which one can take them." After Grissom nodded in return, Sara asked with worry on her face. "Hey, what were you thinking about before I came out here?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

"No, come on, tell me, please."

He took a breath and nodded again before he cleared his throat and placed his hand on her stomach. "As sad as it is not having her here, the saddest part is that our little girl won't know her grandmother."

Sara replied with tears in her eyes as she placed her free hand on top of his. "She will babe, maybe not physically, but she'll know everything she can about her, and not only from you, but all of us will have something to share about her. William never met his grandfather, but as much as you tell our son about him, I bet he knows him better than if they would have met."

Grissom nodded with a slight smile. "You're probably right." After she nodded in return, he cupped her cheek with his free hand and ran his thumb up and down her cheek to wipe her tears away, then he asked after clearing his throat. "So, what is that you wanted to talk about before the phone call?"

Sara took a moment before she shook her head. "You know what, it doesn't matter right now. We promised William we would shut out the word for the rest of the night, and that's what I want to do."

"You sure?"

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes again. "Yeah, and know that I love you, no matter what."

With emotion in his tone, he whispered. "I love you too, and thank you for..."

She cuts him off. "You don't need to keep thanking me. I'm where I want to be and I'm glad I'm here helping you through this, and I'll continue to help you through it all."

He started to smile as they hear a small voice at the door. "Daddy?"

They turn around the best they could before Grissom held out his hand towards his son. "Come here, buddy."

William gave his father a small smile as he rushed over to him, and after he was placed in his father's lap, he asked. "Can we cuddle now?"

Grissom wrapped his arms around his son and replied with a smile. "You bet, for the rest of the evening it's just us cuddling..."

"And watching a few movies?"

They chuckled before Grissom kissed his temple and continued to speak. "You got it, so why don't you go pick out a few, and we'll meet you back into the bedroom."

"Ok daddy."

After one more kiss, William turned his body towards the yard and yelled. "Max! Come here boy!" And once Max was running up to them, William led the way to go back inside the house.

A second later, Grissom moved to get up and stood in front of his wife with his hand held out to help her up, and once she was, she cupped his cheek and spoke softly. "You are an amazing father. I couldn't have asked for a better one for my children."

With emotion again, he whispered. "And I couldn't ask for a better mother for mine."

Sara saw in that moment the opportunity to ask what she was thinking, but then once again she didn't want to ruin this night for her son, so she let it go and gave him a smile and nod, and after a sweet kiss, they headed back inside to join their son.

* * *

AN: I know these last few chapters were rough, but thanks for sticking it out and please review, these next few chapters you don't want to miss. Hope you are enjoying your week.


	6. Finding out Part 1

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Warning a few questionable words.

* * *

Chapter 6: Finding out Part 1

Next Morning

When the Grissom family woke up the next morning, it was decided that William and Max was going to be dropped off at the Brown house so Warrick could watch them, then once they were back home, they took their showers and changed clothes before heading towards the lawyer's office.

After they got there, their wait was no more than 10 minutes before Mr. Gary Mills Jr., who was the son to a family friend/lawyer to Grissom's mother, and once they got done with the pleasantries, Mr. Mills started the reading of the will, where Grissom heard were some of the little stuff, like knickknacks, the special dishware, jewelry, and paintings would go to, which Sara was awarded some of the paintings, then came the two bigger items.

The first big item was that they found out she had left money for both grandkids, not a whole lot, but enough to help with some expenses for college or for anything else they wanted to save and use it for, of course they couldn't get to it until they turned 18.

Then came the biggest item, the house.

Grissom looked at the little above average build and height, brown haired, brown eyed, 47 year old man, in shock. "She left me what?"

The young man smiled before he looked down at the will again and repeated on what he just read. "To my sweet boy, I leave his childhood home to him, and whatever he sees fit to do with it, I'm happy if he's happy."

Grissom let out a breath and said softly. "Wow, although I guess I shouldn't be that surprised."

Sara placed her hand in his and gave him a warm smile, and he smiled in return before looking at the lawyer again so they could officially conclude the meeting.

Once the meeting was concluded, they shook hands before Sara and Grissom made it back to his vehicle, and after they got in, but before he started it, she looked over at him and asked. "What are you thinking about?"

"The house, and what I should do about it." He turned his head to look at her. "I mean, I'm honored that she would do that, and I understand why, but living there would be..."

He trailed off, and she softly replied. "Downsizing and further from our jobs."

He nodded as he placed his hand on her stomach. "And downsizing isn't something we should be doing right now."

She nodded in understanding as she placed her hand on top of his. "Then what about the next option?"

Grissom took a breath as he ran his thumb up and down her stomach before replying. "And selling it just feels wrong. I grew up in that house, I had a lot of memories in that house, and while a few weren't the greatest, overall they were some of the best ones, and the thought of letting it go fully, just doesn't sit right with me."

"I know how you feel babe, but we shouldn't just let it sit there with only the occasional visits."

"I know that too."

After a moments pause, Sara asked after clearing her throat. "Then what about trying this out, why not rent it to..."

Grissom cuts her off, on the same page as her. "A young family, maybe one who is just starting out and needs a place to stay before they can get into their dream home."

Sara nodded with a smile. "Exactly, so what do you think?"

Grissom took a couple of minutes to think about it, then he slowly nodded with a smile. "You know what, I like that idea."

"Yeah, are you sure?"

"I am, thank..." He trailed off when he saw the face she was giving him before he finished shyly. "Well, you know."

She shook her head and replied. "It was both of our idea."

He then smirked a little. "Well, I always heard that great minds think alike."

She then cupped his cheek. "And with our minds put together..."

As he moved closer to her, he whispered. "The sky's the limit."

"Exactly."

They kiss softly a few times, and after they place their foreheads together, she spoke again. "So, should we call Warrick and see if he can watch William and Max for the rest of the day?"

He pulls back and asked with a raised eyebrow. "What, you want to get started today?"

She smirked. "Well, we do have over 50 years of items to go through." She lost her smirk as she asked. "Unless you need more..."

He cuts her off as he shook his head. "No." He then finished with a sigh. "It needs to happen. I can't put this off for too long. Ok, call Warrick."

She nodded, and after another kiss, Sara grabbed her phone and hit speed dial number 3 before waiting for him to answer.

A few minutes later she hears. "Brown."

"Hey Warrick, this is Sara, Grissom and I were wondering if you can watch William and Max through the rest of the day?"

Warrick smiled as he watched the boys playing with Max. "Sure, it's no problem."

"Thank you, can I speak to William?"

A few seconds later, Sara hears William's voice. "Mommy."

"Hey baby, can you stay with Warrick for the day?"

"Yeah, I guess. When will you come and get me?"

"How about dinner time?"

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too, daddy loves you as well."

"I love daddy too."

"Ok, can you give Uncle Warrick his phone." A brief wait, she continued. "Thanks again."

"Do what you guys need to do, we'll be just fine."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

After they hung up, Grissom asked. "How is our little man?"

"It did sound like he was laughing in the background, but when we talked he did sound a little sad still." Grissom nodded in understanding as his wife placed her hand on his arm while speaking softly. "He will get through this, babe."

"I know, I just wish I can do something to help him."

"And I wish I can help the both of you."

He placed his hand on top of hers as he replied with emotion. "You just being here helps me more than you can possible know."

She took a shuddering breath as she replied. "And I'm not going anywhere."

They kiss softly one more time before Grissom finally started the vehicle and drove them towards his childhood home to start the cleaning process.

* * *

After they made it back to Grissom's childhood home, the first thing they did was to gather the items that were going to the people that his mother wanted them to go to, then while Sara was cleaning out the hall closets, Grissom was in his mother's room going through her closet.

A little time later Sara took a bathroom break, and once she was done, she walked towards the bedroom and stopped in the doorway to see Grissom sitting on his mother's bed, looking at pictures, so she asked as she walked into the room. "What pictures are those? I never seen that box being out in the open before."

He was holding a picture of his parents when his mother was pregnant with him. She was sitting on his father's lap as they had their hands on her stomach, making him smile, then he cleared his throat and replied. "These pictures are the more carefree ones."

Sara nodded then smirked as she picked up the top one she saw in the box. "And the more embarrassing ones?"

He looked to see her holding a picture of him when he was baby, completely naked while taking a bath, he smiled shyly as he took the picture from her before replying after clearing his throat again. "Mom and I agreed that there was a certain year I would have to be with someone before she pulled out these pictures of me."

She raised an eyebrow as she asked. "Oh yeah, and what was that set year?"

Without even thinking, he replied. "Fifteen years."

Sara sucked in a breath as she asked with emotion. "Is that all the years together or just the married ones?"

Realizing that in total 15 years of being a couple was coming up next year, and that Sara was going to miss a nice bonding moment, even though he would have been completely embarrassed, with her mother-in law, so he placed the stack of pictures that he had in his hand on the bed, stood up and brought her in his arms the best he could and kissed her head. "I'm sorry, honey."

She nodded with a few sniffles. "I know, life just sucks sometimes."

He ran a hand up and down her back as he replied after taking a breath. "No argument from me there." After a few minutes, he kissed her head again and asked. "How about an eating break, so what would you like?"

"Maybe something simple, like a sandwich?"

"Ok, a specific type?"

She shyly asked. "Grilled Cheese?"

He smiled with a nod. "That's doable."

"Thank you."

He pulled back and cupped her cheek. "You're welcome."

They took a moment to look into each other's eyes, getting their strength from one another, then they nodded with a small smile, shared a kiss before he turned and walked out of the room.

Once he was out, Sara looked down at the stack of pictures and saw the top photo, which was another one of his parents when they were younger, but this one was taken when they were just looking into each other's eyes, unaware of their surroundings. And while she could see the love in the many other photos she's seen before, including their wedding picture, this one captured their love in a different way.

They weren't posing or smiling towards the camera, it was just some random moment that the person on other side of the camera felt like taking a picture of, capturing it forever, and it was beautiful, so beautiful in fact she couldn't stop herself from looking through that stack of photos, then came another and another. Then when she got to the next stack after that, about halfway through it, a picture she didn't expect to be among them gave her a shock, making her gasp before just looking at it, studying every detail, particular the smiling 10 year old girl, hoping she wouldn't find that detail that would change everything.

Her moment was interrupted a minute later. "Honey, the sandwiches are done." When she looked up from the picture, she had tears in her eyes, making him look at her with concern. "Sara?"

She took a moment before she started speaking, finally letting out what had been on her mind since yesterday. "When you told me that Julia had a daughter, at the time I didn't think too much about how you knew that. I just ended up chalking it down to your mom telling you, which would have been completely understandable because of how close you told me they had been, and honestly I didn't want to ask too many questions because back then just hearing you with other women didn't sit right with me, even though we agreed to tell each other about our other relationships. But now that I found out some things, I think I need to start asking questions."

Grissom looked at her in confusion. "Sara, where is this coming from, what things have you found out?"

After setting all the pictures down but one, she stood up while speaking with more tears. "Last night you told me you couldn't ask for a better mother for your children, were you only talking about me?"

Grissom gasped while she turned the picture around so Grissom could see a smiling Julia with, at the time of the photo, a 10 year old smiling Kelly.

Never seeing this photo before, Grissom took a breath as he took it from her as she continued while walking past him so she could pace back and forth. "I guess I should tell you that I had met that little girl in San Diego." She chuckled humorlessly before amending. "Well, not so little anymore, she's a doctor now, oh and wife and mother, but you probably already knew that, didn't you?"

Grissom turned around to look at his wife, who was slowly unrevealing, which in her condition was not a good thing. "Sara, please calm..."

But she cuts him off. "And going off just looks, I would say her age is around 27 or 28, depending on her birthday, and continuing with that logic and knowing how long ago your relationship with her mother was, that would put you as a pretty good candidate to be her father." She continued to wipe tears off her cheeks. "Now I would like to know if you knew that you could have another daughter roaming this earth? Did you and your mother lie to me all this time? Do I even know you? Is our life together a complete lie?" She gasped as she finished while turning her back on him as she placed her hand on her stomach. "Oh my god, I uh..."

Grissom walked up to her as she was trying to catch her breath, and he spoke softly. "Of course you know me, you know me better than anybody, and no our life together hasn't been a complete lie. Please, Sara calm down. I'll tell you everything."

She turned around to look at him with wide-eyes. "You mean there is something to tell me?"

He looked at her in concern as he continued. "Please?" Sara took a breath with a nod before he spoke. "Let me get you something to drink first."

She softly spoke as she walked past him, needing to sit back down. "Ok."

He nodded in return and started walking out of the room, but halfway down the hall, he hears Sara's frantic voice. "Gil!" So he turned and rushed back into the room and saw her hand on the bed hunched forward with her other hand on her stomach. When they have eye contact, she said with fear in her eyes. "Something is wrong, I think I need to go to the hospital."

* * *

From that moment in his mother's room till the moment they got to the hospital felt like a blur, and the only thing on their minds in those moments were their little girl, but the minute she was rolled into the hospital in a wheelchair and saw the Dr. heading their way, Sara couldn't help but smirk in a humorless way. "Oh wow it's my lucky day to see this reunion between father and daughter. Dr. Kelly, I would like you to meet Dr. Gilbert Grissom."

Dr. Kelly Holden-Smith and Grissom looked at one another in shock before she asked. "You're my father?"

Grissom still in shock of being face to face with the woman, who at one point thought that...He mentally shook his head and cleared his throat. "Please, help my wife."

Dr. Kelly nodded, getting her concentration back on her patient before they wheeled Sara off while Grissom watched, feeling helpless and afraid of what might happen if he lost his wife and/or daughter.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Grissom was standing in front of the lobby window, looking outside when he hears a clearing of the throat. "Dr. Grissom?" Grissom turned to see Kelly standing there, and he opened his mouth to speak, but she spoke before he could. "The contractions have stopped, and she resting now. I would like to keep her here for a little longer just to make sure everything is ok."

Grissom sighed in relief with a nod. "Thank you."

Kelly nodded, then after a moment, she asked. "About what was said earlier, you're not my father, are you?"

As he looked into the eyes of the young woman who reminded him of Julia, Grissom had another flashback.

_Flashback_

_28 years ago_

_May, 1986_

_When he finally arrived at the hospital and was allowed to see her, he wanted to keep it calm, considering she just had a baby and was in an accident, and he really tried fighting it, but the minute he saw her, which she was alone at the moment, his signs became sharp and Julia could see the anger in his eyes. 'How come you didn't tell me?'_

_She shook her head and signed back. 'Because I didn't think I had to.'_

_Grissom raised an eyebrow. 'What do you mean you didn't think you had to? I'm the father, you didn't think I have a right to...'_

_Julia cuts him off, shocking Grissom for the second and third time in less than an hour. 'I'm sorry Gil, but she's not yours.'_

_An unexpected feeling hit Grissom like a tidal wave and it almost made his knees buckle as he replied, his signs a little more softer as his face showed now that he was more hurt than angry. 'She's not mine?'_

_Julia shook her head, wiping a few tears off her cheek before she replied. 'It isn't what you think.' She took a moment before she continued after a sigh. 'I've had a crush on you for years, and when we finally got together it was like a dream come true. But deep down I knew, I always knew it wouldn't have lasted, even if we had gotten through the summer. I just didn't expect it to hurt more than it did, so I went out and made the mistake of having one to many drinks, and I don't think I need to spell out the rest.'_

_Grissom did a heavy sigh, his heart breaking a little as he replied. 'Julia, I never meant to hurt you.'_

_Julia nodded with a smile. 'I know that, and I know that you did care for me, it just wasn't as strong as I've felt for you. It happens, you can't force something that isn't there.'_

_Grissom nodded. 'You have to know I really did care for you.' After Julia nodded again, there was an awkward pause before he signed again. 'Do you need anything?'_

_Julia shook her head with another smile. 'No, I got this.'_

_Grissom smiled with a nod. 'I have no doubt, you'll be a wonderful mother.'_

_'Thank you.' As Grissom nodded again, she continued. 'And Gil?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_She sighed before she signed again. 'Can you not check up on me with phone calls or visits. I just need a clean break. I can't see or 'hear' from you.'_

_Sadly he signed in return. 'If that's what you really want.'_

_Before she could reply, a nurse came towards the opened doorway with a baby wrapped up in a pink blanket, and as the nurse was walking by, Grissom saw a glimpse of the little girl, causing him to have some very conflicting feelings, while Julia signed one last thing to him. 'It is, good luck out there. I hope you get everything you ever wanted.'_

_Grissom was about to sign one more thing, but Julia's attention was on the baby now, so he just does a short nod, turned and walked out of the room, not able to watch the scene._

_End of Flashback_

Grissom shook his head and replied softly. "I'm sorry, but..."

She cuts him off with a small smile. "It's ok." She then sighed as she continued. "Too bad though. I just kind of wished I hadn't gotten my hopes up all these years."

Grissom raised an eyebrow as he asked. "What do you mean?"

"If there was one constant name that I 'heard' growing up, outside of my grandparents, it was yours. I don't think my mom fully got over you, not that she dwelled on it or let it stop her from living the life she wanted, but there was always a soft look in her eyes when she would 'talk' about you."

Grissom looked a little shocked at the revelation. "For the longest time I thought she hated me."

She chuckled. "No, she never did, or at least I never thought she did." As he nodded, Kelly asked after clearing her throat. "But if you had been my father, would you..."

Grissom cuts her off softly in an instant. "I would have found a way to have been there for you, I would have been amazed and in awe at the woman you became, and proud of all that you have done. Heck, I don't even have to be your father to feel that way, I am all those things for you anyways."

Kelly nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Dr. Grissom."

Grissom nodded with a smile. "You're welcome."

There was an awkward pause before Kelly cleared her throat before continuing. "Your wife is in room 202, you are free to go be with her."

After one more nod, Kelly nodded in return before turning around, and after taking a few steps, Grissom speaks. "Dr. Holden...Kelly."

Kelly turned around before asking. "Yeah?"

But Grissom didn't know how to say what he wanted, so he was a little tongue tied. "I uh, I..."

However, Kelly cuts him with a smile. "You feel it, huh? Wanting to learn everything about me."

"I'm sorry."

Kelly shook her head. "Don't be, I feel it too, I just didn't say anything because I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. But if you want, we can get to know one another."

"I would really like that." He then cleared his throat an asked. "You got something I can write on." Kelly nodded as she pulled out a notepad from her chest pocket along with a pen and handed it to him, and he continued to speak as he wrote down his number. "Here is my number, and you can call me, even if it's just to say 'hello', I would love to hear from you from time to time."

After grabbing the notepad and pen from him, she then asked after clearing her throat. "Now what do we do, do we hug? High-five? Wave..."

She trailed off as Grissom chuckled while holding out his hand. "How about a handshake for now."

Kelly nodded with another smile on her face. "Ok."

Once they release hands, she said one more thing. "I'll check on your wife soon."

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome."

They shared one more smile before Kelly walked away, and Grissom let out a deep breath before heading towards the elevator so he could be with his wife.

* * *

About 30 minutes after Grissom had walked into Sara's hospital room and sat down, she started to stir, and when she become aware of her surroundings, she gasped. "Gil!?"

Grissom moved forward in his chair and placed his hand on hers as he whispered soothingly. "Honey, I'm right here, it's ok. How are you feeling?"

She took a moment to get all her bearings back before she spoke softly. "Stupid and embarrassed that I would even jump to that ridiculous conclusion that Kelly was your daughter. I mean, you're right, I do know you, and there is no way in hell you would have hidden the fact that you had a daughter roaming this earth, you would have been there for her growing up, would have been a proud father of what she's accomplished, even walking around with a permanent smirk because there was a second 'Dr' in the Grissom family." She started to have tears in her eyes as she finished. "And I'm so sorry for how I reacted, for putting our baby at..."

Grissom cuts her off as he ran a thumb over her hand. "Honey, everything is ok. She's fine, it turns out she's not ready to join us after all, she needs a little more time."

Sara couldn't help but sob/chuckle before replying with a smirk. "Well, in this circumstance I'm glad she's already taking after her father, because if that was me I would have said screw it, I'm coming out no matter what, no one is stopping me."

Grissom couldn't help but chuckle a little on that before replying with love in his eyes. "I'm sure that won't always be the case, I have a feeling this little one will be just as fiery as her mother." Sara couldn't help but smile, but her tears were now going down her cheek, so he used his other hand and cupped her cheek to wipe them away as he continued. "You're right about everything you said regarding Kelly, but like I said earlier, there is something you should know."

She moved her other hand to cover his as she spoke. "Ok, whatever it is, you can tell me."

Grissom took a moment before continuing. "While it is true that Kelly is not my daughter, for more than 20 minutes I really thought she was."

Sara gasped softly. "Gil?"

"When my mother told me that Julia had been pregnant and was in the hospital, I literally felt that my life had changed in that moment, then when I got there, and found out she wasn't mine, I..."

He looked down before Sara removed her hand from his and cupped his cheek as she whispered as her heart broke for her husband. "Tell me."

He cleared his throat before looking at her with sadness in his eyes. "At that point in my life the only other time I felt that much pain was when I lost my father."

Sara sniffled as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek to give him comfort. "I can only imagine how that must've felt."

He slipped his fingers through hers and brought her hand up to his lips to kiss it as he whispered. "It's a feeling I never want you to have, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you never feel that way."

She gave him a little smile as she asked. "Tell me more."

* * *

AN: More to come next chapter, thanks for reading and please review.


	7. Finding Out Part 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Finding Out Part 2

He nodded as he told her what happened at the hospital that night before he left, but before he could continue after that, Sara spoke with a concentration look, like she was figuring out a puzzle. "Knowing how you already felt about that little girl, I don't buy that you suddenly didn't want to be apart of her life. I believe after processing what you've learned, you would've come to the conclusion on fighting to stay in her life, so what made you not go down that route?"

_Flashback_

_After Grissom had left the hospital, he headed back to his mom's place, but instead of going right there, he went to the beach, his favorite place to be as he was growing up, especially as he got older and wanted to be alone to think._

_When he finally returned to his mom's place, and like earlier, the door was opened before he could even reach the front porch, and noticed the worried look on his mother's face. 'You didn't call me from the hospital, is she ok? What about the baby?'_

_'I'm sorry, I just needed time to process everything. But yes, she's fine, and so is her daughter.'_

_Betty's eyes lit up as she cupped her son's cheek before she signed. 'Aww, a daughter.' When she saw her son sigh and his eyes get a little sad, she signed. 'What's wrong?'_

_He shook his head. 'She's not mine, mom.'_

_Betty now looked shocked that Julia would do something like that to her son, she thought..._

_Before thoughts and anger got the better of her, Grissom continued, knowing his mother. 'And it isn't what you think happened. It was after we broke up.'_

_Betty cupped her son's cheek again, ran her thumb up and down it for comfort before she removed it and took his hand, leading him inside the house, and didn't let go until they were in the kitchen and she had helped him sit down in the chair at the kitchen table before she headed for the counter so she could make some tea._

_Once the tea was made, she grabbed the two glasses, walked over to the table, placed her son's glass in front of him before she sat down next to him, and after a couple minutes of silence, he got her attention and started to sign. 'She asked me to stay away.'_

_Betty nodded in understanding before she replied. 'Maybe it's for the best that you 'listen' to her.' Before he could reply, she continued with tears in her eyes. 'I know you want to help her and be there for her, I can see it in your eyes. But I also know that if you go down this road with her, you'll be settling.'_

_'Mom...'_

_She cuts him off. 'I know you care for her, and there isn't any doubt in my mind you can/would love that child like she's your own, but that little girl also deserves two parents who love one another, and can you honestly tell me that you could eventually love Julia like she loves you? Could you, if it ever came to it, risk everything that you ever known __to be with her?' Betty paused before finishing. 'If you can convince me, right here, right now that you see a real future with her, then I'll gladly push you out the door myself and tell you to go fight for her. If not, then like I 'said', I really do think you should listen to her.'_

_There was a long pause as Grissom thought things through, and he had to admit his mother did make some valued points. Plus, there was a good reason why they had broken up, and it wasn't only because of the distance they would have been facing long periods of time, so them in terms of a couple didn't change how he felt about her, even if a child was now in the mix._

_But knowing all of that didn't change the fact that he thought that child was his, then almost in the next breath, she wasn't, so he asked his mom with tears in his eyes. 'Is it ok if I still feel the pain of losing a child?'_

_Betty had tears in her eyes with a nod. 'Of course baby, and I'm so sorry, I really thought...'_

_He cuts her off. 'It's ok, I needed to know either way, and it's best I know now.' Betty nodded again, then as she was cupping his cheek and running her thumb up and down it, he sighed before continuing. 'I'm sorry too, mom.'_

_Betty looked at her son with confusion. 'For what?'_

_'I know how much you love Julia and wanted us to work out.'_

_'Yeah I did, but after observing you a few times with her, I finally saw the error of my ways. You just didn't have that look.'_

_Grissom raised an eyebrow. 'And what look is that?'_

_With bright eyes, she finished. 'That 'I love you so much, I want to marry you, build a family with you, grow old with you' kind of look.'_

_Grissom smiled slightly. 'You think I will ever get that kind of look?'_

_'I've learned anything is possible.'_

_'And how will I know that it's real?'_

_Betty chuckled before signing with a smile. 'Trust me, you'll know, it's a feeling like you've never felt before.'_

_'Sounds scary.'_

_'True love can be, and there is no guarantee that it will work out, but I believe that if two people are really committed to one another, and are willing to work together when facing even the most difficult situations, then that love will triumph every time. And that's the type of love I want for you, you deserve it. You also deserve to have a child with the woman you truly love, alright?'_

_Grissom nodded with a smile. 'Yeah, I 'hear' you.' Betty chuckled with a nod again, then as she was reaching for her tea, he 'asked' 'You think they'll be ok?'_

_'They'll be fine, they have a good support system behind them if or when they need it, and yes, before you 'ask', I'll check up on them every once in awhile.'_

_'Thank you, mom.'_

_'No need to thank me, but you're welcome.' She squeezed his hands softly before finishing. 'You're a good man, Gilbert Grissom, and I love you with all my heart, forever and always.'_

_'I love you too, mom.'_

_After they hugged, they sipped on their tea, knowing and understanding what almost could have been, but also realizing that it was for the best this way._

_End of Flashback_

Grissom smiled, still amazed at his wife, before he cleared his throat again and said. "It was actually my mom."

Sara looked shocked again. "Really? I thought if anybody who would be rooting for you two the hardest, it would be her."

"Me too, but she also realized that she, they, weren't my future, and told me to respect Julia's wishes, so as hard as it was at first, I stepped away."

Sara eyed her husband for a few seconds before she smirked. "But not totally, am I right?"

He chuckled with a nod before he replied. "You're right, for the first five years of that little girl's life, I sent them money through Julia's mom, and I found out years later that my mom continued to contribute a little until Kelly turned 18."

Sara smiled as she continued to run her thumb up and down his cheek. "I knew it, you two have the biggest hearts I've ever seen." She then cleared her throat and asked. "And that night, was that the last you've seen them? Since now of course."

He shook his head a second later. "My first week after moving to Vegas, I came here to visit my mom for the weekend, and the day I got here I went to the beach and I saw a woman with a little girl. As I got closer I realized it was Julia and her daughter, so after a short pause I turned and walked away, never seeing them again, until now of course."

"But you must have thought about them?"

"I did, they were on my mind off and on through the years, but then work started to consume my life more than it ever had." Then he smiled as he kissed her hand again. "Then I met you, and I knew more than ever that choosing the path that I did was the right one. My mom was right, Kelly deserved to have two parents who loved one another, and that I deserved to have a child with the woman I truly loved."

"But knowing what you know now about Kelly, would you, if you could..."

Grissom cuts her off. "No. Yeah I'm a little sadden that Kelly never got to have that father figure in her life, but from what I know and seen, she had a good, happy childhood, so why mess with that." He used his free hand and cupped her cheek. "Why mess with fate, as much as I would have cared for her like a daughter, my life wouldn't have felt complete without you. Like I've said, the path I had chosen was the right one, and I'll go down it every time as long as its you at the end of it. I love you Sara Grissom, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you all of this sooner."

She nodded as she took his hand from her cheek, and after she kissed it, she spoke. "I guess I kind of get it, you had a dream of becoming a father, then when the first chance came along, it was ripped away from you, leaving you sad and vulnerable, and you didn't want to go through that again, so you had to make sure..."

Grissom cuts her off. "That I found that remarkable woman, the one that I knew I wanted to love for the rest of my life, wanted to marry, build a family with, and grow old with."

With tears in her eyes, she whispered. "Which I'm so honored that I get to be that woman who made all your dreams come true, and I'll do everything in my power to make sure you never feel that type of vulnerability again." She took a breath as she finished. "I'm sorry again for almost..."

Grissom cuts her softly as he placed his hand on her stomach. "Let's not dwell on what could have happened tonight, how about we be thankful on what didn't? At least at this moment in time."

She nodded with a smile as she tugged on his hand so he could move closer, and when he did, she replied. "I agree, and I love you too Gilbert Grissom."

Right as their lips touched, her hospital room door opened and they hear Kelly's voice. "Oh, I'm sorry, I..."

They chuckled as they turned their heads to look towards the door before Grissom replied as he sat back down in his seat. "It's ok."

Sara nodded before replying softly. "And really I'm the one that should apologize, I had no business on saying what I..."

Kelly cuts her off with a smile as she looked over at Grissom. "I believe there are worst things than being called Dr. Grissom's daughter." Grissom shyly smiled before Kelly looked at Sara. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure whatever made you think that I could be was a misunderstanding."

Sara cleared her throat before replying shyly. "I was going through my mother-in law's pictures and I saw a picture of you and your mom, you were around 10 years old."

Kelly looked at Grissom again. "So, my mom sent your mom a picture of me?"

Grissom nodded. "Apparently so, I've never seen that picture before."

Kelly smiled a little. "Then that would mean your mom still cared about my mom?"

Grissom nodded again, this time with a warm smile. "She really did, I mean she watched her grow up."

"That's really nice to hear, she sounds even more amazing than what I already know about her."

Grissom sighed with one more nod. "She was amazing, I was blessed to have a mother like her."

Sara squeezed her husband's hand in comfort as she looked at the younger woman again. "And hey, if you ever need anything, just let us know."

Both Grissom and Kelly looked a little shocked at that, then Kelly spoke with a smirk as she walking towards the machine that was hooked up to Sara. "Well, if you ever hear about an affordable apartment or home we can rent, I would appreciate it. I love my grandparents, but my husband and I don't want to stay down in their basement for too much longer."

As she became distracted with the numbers on the machine and writing them down, Sara and Grissom looked at one another, having one of their famous conversations without using words, then he raised an eyebrow, and she nodded with a smile, making him nod with a smile of his own before he spoke. "Actually I think we can help you with that problem."

Kelly turned her attention to Grissom and asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, my mom left me her house in her will, but Sara and I agreed we would like to stay in the home we already have, and I don't have the heart to sell it, so we thought it would be a good idea to rent it out to a young family that's just starting out, and I can't think of a better start up family than yours."

Kelly looked at him in shock as she shook her head. "Dr. Grissom, I, we couldn't, I..."

He cuts her off. "I'll tell you what, call me when you and your husband have some free time, and meet me at the house and you two can look at it before you make your official decision, and if it's a no-go then you can continue your search like nothing happened."

Before Kelly could speak again, Sara smirked. "You just better save the time and say yes now, because eventually he will get you to say it anyways."

Kelly chuckled again. "Pretty persistent, huh?"

Sara looked at her husband with love in his eyes. "He can be, when he really wants something done."

From how Sara had talked about her husband, Kelly was very aware on how much she loved him, but to see the love in their eyes just now really hit it home to her, Dr. Grissom was with who he was suppose to be with all along, so as great as it would have been to have him in her life as she was growing up, even though he was not her biological father, he could have missed out from being with the love of his life, and she wouldn't have wanted that for him, so in her mind things turned out the way it should have been, and she was really ok with that.

Kelly took another moment before she cleared her throat and handed him the notepad and pen again. "Alright, I'll talk to Chris and see what he says, then I'll get back to you." She then looked at Sara. "If you're ok with it too."

Sara smiled. "It was my idea."

After Grissom finished writing the address down, he handed the pen and notepad back to her, and once she placed the pad back into her chest pocket, she said. "So, I'll start on the paperwork, then you're free to go."

"Thank you, Dr. Holden."

Kelly then smiled in as she replied. "I think under the circumstances, you can start calling me Kelly."

"Ok Kelly, then I'm Sara."

After one more nod and smile, Kelly turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her, and once it clicked shut, Grissom asked. "And you're really ok with this?"

Sara nodded. "I am." She cupped his cheek as she continued. "No matter how everything played out, she meant something to your mom, and I know in some way she means something to you too, so when that's the case, I want to be as supportive as I can be."

Grissom smiled with an amazed look on his face. "You amaze me, you know that."

"For what?"

"Willing to help her out."

Sara than raised an eyebrow. "Why does that really surprise you? You don't think I can be that generous?"

"Of course I don't think that at all, but let's just put this into perspective, you realize you just offered to help out a daughter to an ex-girlfriend of mine, not a lot of significant others would do that, at least that quickly."

"Maybe, but the main thing to take away in that sentence is 'ex-girlfriend', she could move in with them for all I care. The point is, what you two shared is in the past, so as long as I still have your present and future..."

Grissom cuts her off as he moved forward. "You and our children are/will always be my first priority, and you definitely still have my present and future, and whatever goes beyond that."

When he stopped before he got too close, she smiled with love in her eyes as she cupped his cheek again. "Then I'm golden, baby."

He started to smile. "And I love you."

"I love you t..."

She was cut off before she could finish, but there was no complaints whatsoever, she's just happy things worked out tonight, because if it had turned out even more serious and didn't go right in a hurry she wouldn't have been able to forgive herself, or look into her husband's eyes because she would have hurt him in a way she never wanted him to feel again, and this time she suspected it would have been much worse than before, especially after what he just lost.

* * *

AN: More to come. Thanks for reading and please review.


	8. The ending to a long day

AN: Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the slight delay.

* * *

Chapter 8: The ending to a long day

When Sara was finally discharged, they headed home, and once they were there, Sara asked softly. "Can you get William?"

Grissom nodded. "Of course." She nodded in return before getting out of the vehicle, and he got out a second later before walking across the street to Catherine and Warrick's.

He knocked on the front door when he got there, and Catherine opened it with a smile but lost it a second later when she sensed something was off. "Gil what's wrong?"

He sighed as he ran a hand down his face and shook his head. "Just a long evening."

"Yeah, I bet. Going through your mom's house, looking at old items you haven't seen in years can bring back some memories, tough ones at time too."

He cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah."

She eyed him a few seconds later before replying. "But that's not all that happened, was it?"

"Cath, please..."

She cuts him off with a worried tone. "Sara, the baby..."

He holds up a hand while cutting her off before she completely lost it. "They are fine, just had a little scare." She gasped as she placed her hand up to her mouth before Grissom continued. "Everything worked out ok, she just might have to take it a little easier until the baby comes, so can you do me a favor?"

Catherine nodded with a hint of a smile on her face. "Keep an eye on her at work, but make sure I don't hover too much or rat you out in the process, got it."

He took a breath and nodded. "Thank you."

She looked at him with sympathy as she took a hold of his hand. "Hey, anything that you need, you know that." After another nod, she asked. "Do you just want to pick up William and Max in the morning so you two can be alone and regroup?"

Grissom really thought about it, but then shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but I think she wants our son home tonight, and frankly, so do I."

"I get it." She finally removed her hand as she asked again. "You want to come in?"

Not up to seeing more people than he had to, he shook his head again. "Nah, I'll just stay out here, I could use the fresh air."

"Ok, and oh, he already had his dinner, so least you don't have to worry about that."

After giving her one more nod, she walked away from the door and headed upstairs to get William, and no more than five minutes later, Grissom hears 'Daddy' from William and a bark from Max when he was standing in the doorway, and Grissom took a shuddering breath before he picked up his little man and hugged him like he hadn't seen him in a week, but that didn't concern the little boy because he felt the same way and hugged his father just as tight.

Once William thanked Catherine and they said their goodbyes, father, son and dog headed home while Catherine watched them until she couldn't see them anymore, then she shut the door with a shuddering breath as a few tears came into her eyes as Warrick asked while coming in the room from the kitchen. "Is everything ok?" Catherine tried to wipe her tears off the best she could before she turned to look at her husband, but he could see the distress, so he cupped her cheek in worry. "Cath, what's wrong?"

Not able to hide from him, she replied. "You should have seen his face when he said there was a scare..."

Warrick cuts her off with his eyes going wide. "Sara, the baby..."

She cuts him off while shaking their head. "They are ok, but I can only imagine how he would have looked had they..." She stopped her herself from finishing and shook her head. "That's something I don't want to imagine."

Warrick brings his wife into his arms and held her for both of their comforts, thankful that it was just a scare.

* * *

After Sara and Grissom had their meal, they cuddled with their son on the couch as they watched a family movie, and when it was over, it was time to get ready for bed, then once he was but before they tucked him into his bed, he asked. "Can I sleep with you and mommy again?"

Grissom looked at his wife as if to say it was up to her, and while they have in the past limited the number of times he was allowed to sleep with them on consecutive nights, this was a tough time for all of them, and frankly after the evening she had, she wasn't ready to let her son go tonight, so she nodded with a smile. "Ok, honey, you can sleep with us again." He nodded with a smile, and after grabbing his favorite teddy bear, the family headed towards the master bedroom.

When they got there, Grissom placed their son in the middle of the bed, and while he was getting settled, his parents were going through their nightly routine before joining him on the bed, and he cuddled close to his mother as they slowly drifted off to sleep. Well, Sara and William did, Grissom had a tough time, his mind just wouldn't shut down long enough for him to let sleep take over, so after a few hours of just laying there, he mentally sighed before he slowly and carefully took the covers off of him and got out of bed, then he went downstairs and into the kitchen before opening the door to the pantry.

Max lifted is head up to see his much older master, and Grissom moved his head to the side while speaking to him. "You want to go outside, boy?"

Max stretched as he got up and shook himself before he started wagging his tail as he followed Grissom towards the sliding glass door, and once it was opened, the golden retriever with medium brown eyes rushed outside, and after Grissom got him a glass of water, he walked outside and sat down on the lawn chair that was on the deck as his mind took him to a moment in time.

_Flashback_

_48 years ago_

_Late Spring, 1966_

_9 year old Gilbert Grissom was getting ready to go to bed, but first he was going to say goodnight to his mother, so he headed towards the kitchen but stopped just before he reached the doorway, hearing her crying._

_It had been a week since he lost his father, and this was the first time since that awful day that he's heard her cry.  
He was going to turn around and walk back into his room and act like nothing happened, but he couldn't, his mother needed him, so he took a breath and walked into the kitchen just as she was turning around while wiping her tears off her cheek. She looked at her son in shock, not expecting to see him standing there, then when she saw the concerned look on his face and eyes, she gave him the best smile she could before signing. 'Oh sweetheart, I'm ok.'_

_He shook his head before signing in return. 'You were crying momma.'_

_She walked up to him, cupped his cheek and ran her thumb up and down it before signing back. 'Sometimes when you are having a rough time and feel overwhelmed, you just want to release all that feeling out.'_

_He then raised an eyebrow. 'And crying is the way to do that?'_

_'That or yelling, but let me tell you something, there is no shame in crying, and don't let anybody tell you any differently.'_

_He shook his head. 'But I'm a big boy, mommy. I shouldn't cry.'_

_Betty Grissom smiled at her young son while she 'told' him a little secret. 'You know what, big boys cry too, your father cried.'_

_While Grissom had seen his father get emotional a few times, he had never seen him shed actual tears, so he looked at his mother in shock. 'No way.'_

_She nodded with the smile still on her face. 'Yep, the day you were born, that big, strong man just crumbled at the first sight of you.'_

_'Really?'_

_'Really, you were his pride and joy, you were everything to him.'_

_Grissom smiled as he signed in return. 'So were you momma.' Betty just nodded with the smile still on her face as she cupped her son's cheek again, then he sighed while looking a little sad. 'I miss him.'_

_'I know sweetheart, me too, but know that you'll always carry him inside here.'_

_After she pointed to his heart, he asked. 'Can we look at pictures of him?'_

_'Oh honey it's bedtime, you need your rest for school in the morning.'_

_While giving her that look that reminded her of so much of her husband, Grissom signed back. 'Please momma, just a little bit longer?'_

_Not able to resist it, she nodded. 'Ok, and I'll even show you some you haven't seen before.'_

_He nodded with a bright smile before he took off running towards her bedroom, while she took a deep breath and followed him, knowing she had to be strong for her little boy, and wanting to be the best dual parent she could be._

_End of Flashback_

As Grissom thought of the past and the most recent events, something broke in him, he wasn't able to hide the feeling of pain or worry inside of him, so he took his mother's advice and had himself a nice, deep, cry.

* * *

(A few hours earlier)

Warrick was looking at his phone, trying to find the score of the basketball game that was played earlier today, and when he found the correct one, he sighed with the word 'dammit' before Catherine, who had walked out of the bathroom in her nighty, asked. "And how much did you bet on that game?"

When he looked at her, he asked. "What?"

She smiled as she got to the bed. "Don't give me that look, I've known you for 17 years. Remember, I knew you when you would bet almost every sporting event there was, especially the bigger games, so I know how strongly you react if you lost one."

He gave her a shy smile as he replied. "Ok, 20 bucks. Brett and I..." He stopped when she was giving him a look, and continued with a reassuring smile as he took her hand. "Now don't give me that look babe, it was my first bet in years. I promise things will not go overboard, you think I'm going to risk the roof over my family's head?"

She shook her head. "No, I trust you." He nodded with a smile, and after a shared kiss, he turned his body to place his phone on his nightstand, and as they were getting comfortable in bed, she asked after a sigh. "You ever think about when we were in Vegas?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she laid her head on his bare chest before he sighed in return. "A little, it almost feels like a lifetime ago."

She nodded against his skin. "Yeah it does, do you miss it?"

He took a moment before he replied as he ran his hand up and down her bare arm. "I think what I miss the most about Vegas, is the guys. Not that I didn't have good friendships in Miami, or that the guys here are bad, but..."

Catherine cuts him off with a smile. "Nick is like your brother."

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah he is." He then sighed again before continuing. "I miss hanging out with him, and I know they were just here, but the visit just seemed so short and fast, I wish we had more time."

There was a pause before Catherine suggested. "Then why not get more time."

"What do you mean? Go to Vegas for a visit?"

"Yeah, why not?"

He turned his head to look at her and smirked. "Well for one, the kids."

"What, you don't think I can handle them?" She then smirked in return. "Did you forget I was a single mom once upon a time?"

He smiled with love in his eyes as he ran his thumb up and down her arm. "Of course I didn't forget that." He took a moment before asking. "Ok, then what about work?"

"The lab will be fine, Brett can fill in, and according to the reports Sara has been giving me about the guys, they are coming into their own, so why can it be your turn to take a break from everything. Besides, when the last time you took time for yourself?"

Honestly Warrick couldn't remember, so he shook his head. "I don't remember."

"Then it's time, babe. I know you want to be a superhero and do it all for us all the time, but even superheroes deserve a break every once in awhile."

He loved being married and a father, but Catherine was right, it was time he went solo for a few days at least. But before he was fully on board with that thought, he asked. "And you're sure?"

She cupped his cheek with a smile. "I am, go to Vegas, visit with the guys, and have fun." She then smirked. "But not too much fun."

He chuckled before he kissed the top of her head. "Having too much fun without you, will never happen." Then he nodded and cleared his throat. "Ok, I'll call Nick tomorrow and let him know I'll be there next weekend?"

"Ok, next weekend."

"Thank you for suggesting it."

"You're welcome."

They both yawned a few seconds later, then after he kissed the top of her head again, he whispered. "I love you, sweet dreams, babe."

"Sweet dreams to you too, and I love you too."

They closed their eyes next and slowly fell asleep, not aware that in the next few hours a phone call will change their lives forever.

* * *

Once Grissom had a little more composure and gave Max a little attention since he was trying to comfort his older master, they went inside, and when they made to the pantry, he kneeled down and patted Max as he spoke. "Soon boy you'll be able to roam more freely." He whined a little and Grissom finished. "And be with William more." After a few more pats, Grissom stood up and walked out of the pantry, shutting the door, then dealt with his glass before heading back upstairs.

When he made it back into the master bedroom, he used the restroom before crawling back in bed, getting as close to his son as he could so he could wrap his arm around him and have his hand be on his wife's stomach.

As he was closing his eyes, he feels Sara's hand on his before she used her index finger and 'wrote'  
love u on the back of his hand, and he smiled as he 'wrote' on her stomach love u 2, she moved her hand so she could slip her fingers through his and they slowly fell asleep, ready to close the chapter on this long day so they could start again tomorrow, only stronger.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and please review. More to come.


	9. The Twist

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, and a twist, even though technically a part of this twist is cannon in the series, you'll know what I'm talking about as you continue to read the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Twist

3 days later

It was close to lunch time and Catherine was sitting in the break room, looking down at a cup of coffee that she had poured not to long ago, but has only taken a few sips.

She became a little startled when she heard Carly's voice, who was smirking, breaking her from her zoned out state. "Oh look at this, the boss is slumming it with us common folk for lunch today."

The older woman mentally shook her head and asked. "What?"

Carly then smiled and repeated. "I said you were slumming it with us common folk for lunch today."

Catherine chuckled slightly before replying. "I wish I could, but uh, I uh can't..." She shook her head again and asked. "Can I ask you a question?"

A little confused about the transition, Carly nodded anyway as she sat down in the chair that was seated across from the older woman. "Sure, what's up?"

She cleared her throat and continued. "How has the bonding been going with the boys, you know your stepsons?"

Not expecting that question, Carly took a moment before she spoke. "Well, with BJ it was easy." She smiled widely as she admitted. "Almost a little too easy, and I think the main factor for that is he is so much like Brett, so we just connected instantly, and I also think it had to do with the fact that he was willing to be a big brother to Courtney the moment they met." Carly then took a breath and continued after a short sigh. "Now Martin, outside of the obvious reason why it hasn't been going as smoothly, he is a lot like his mother, more strong headed, harder to connect with. But, don't get me wrong, we are trying really hard, it will just take a little more time for us to get where we both feel comfortable."

"But you do see it happening eventually?"

Carly smiled with a nod. "Honestly, I really do want to see that happen eventually, because before everything, I loved those two boys the day I met them."

Before Carly could continue, Catherine asked. "And that's when you moved back here 4 years ago?"

Carly nodded again. "Yeah, and at the end of the day it didn't matter why they got here, or who their mother was, they brought joy to the man that I love, and that's all that mattered to me. Now, if any of them ever has a problem that they need advice on or just want me to listen, I hope they know they can come to me because I will help them the best I can. I want to help them, be there for them like a mother should."

Catherine smiled as she replied. "You should tell them that you've always loved them, that might even help your bonding with Martin."

"You're probably right on that." As Catherine nodded, Carly asked with curiosity. "Ok what's with the question about bonding with the stepchildren? Is this about Warrick and Lindsey, because I thought they were solid?"

Carly noticed Catherine looked a little shocked, then their moment was interrupted when Catherine got a text on her phone, so she got up quickly and said. "I uh, I have to go. I'll be back after lunch."

Before Carly could speak, Catherine was out of the room, then a few seconds later, Sara walked into the room and looked at Carly in confusion. "Is something going on with Catherine, she looked to be in a hurry and distracted."

"Yeah, I don't know, she asked a weird questions before she got a text message and left." She then shook her head and amended. "Well, ok, not so much as it was a weird question, just an out of the blue, random question."

Sara sits down in the seat Catherine had just left and asked. "Oh, and what was it about?"

"How the bonding has been going with the boys? And honestly I think it was the whole 'step' angle of it "

"Interesting." Sara then smirked. "I'm sure we'll find out what's going on, secrets in this group eventually do come out."

Carly chuckled as she placed her hand on her stomach. "Tell me about it."

Sara then asked. "And speaking of yours and Brett's secret, have you told your kids they are getting a younger sibling?"

Carly sighed as she ran her thumb up and her stomach. "We are thinking about doing it tonight. I know there is a certain period where it's safer to say something, but with this being a little more high risk, I want them in the knowing." She then smirked. "Besides, everybody that's here knows, and I don't want them to hear it from a third party by accident."

Sara shyly smiled. "I'm sorry."

Carly chuckled while shaking her head. "Don't worry about it, I asked for you guys to stay and I don't regret it. It was a very concerning moment, and I felt I needed all the support I could get, with you both delivered tremendously."

As Carly smiled, Sara smiled in return, then after a moment, she asked. "So, you got anything planned for lunch?'

Shaking her head, Carly asked. "Not really, why?"

"Well, how would you like a home cook meal at the Grissom house?"

Carly smiled as she asked again. "Do we have time?"

They got up while Sara nodded. "Of course, Grissom's there cooking as we speak, so that will save us some time."

Carly looked at her with a little sadness. "He's staying home another week, huh?" After Sara nodded, she continued. "That's two weeks in a row, that is very uncommon for him."

"Yeah, I think losing his mom hit him harder than he thought it would."

"I mean I get it, but you think he'll be ok?"

Sara gave Carly a reassuring smile as she replied while they get into her vehicle. "He'll eventually get there, I do see a little more joy in his eyes each day, especially when he's looking at or around our son."

Carly smiled with a nod. "I mean with a son like yours, how can you not?"

She chuckled. "I know, right."

"And William's doing ok?"

"There are moments when he'll still become sad, but those aren't happening as much as they did last week."

Sara pulled the vehicle out of her parking spot as Carly asked one more question. "And you two as husband and wife?"

Sara gets a bright smile on her face as she finished. "Stronger, better than ever."

Carly nodded with a smile of her own. "Alright, that's what I like to hear."

Sara nodded one more time in return before they go on to small talk.

* * *

When Catherine walked into the diner that the gang frequently eats at, she sees Warrick sitting in their usual booth, and as she walked up to him, he saw her too, so he stood up and gave his wife a hug the moment they were near one another, and as they pulled back, she asked. "How was the trip?"

Warrick sighed softly. "Not exactly what I had in mind when we suggest I go there." Catherine looked at him with sympathy before he continued. "But least I did get to hang out with the guys a little more than if they were just visiting here."

Catherine smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "That's good, how are they?"

Warrick smiled. "Really well. In fact, I believe it's only a matter of time before Nick is going towards the next step with Diana."

Catherine looked a little shocked as she replied. "Wow, they haven't even been dating a year yet."

He shrugged a little before looking at her with nothing but love. "Yeah, but when you know, you just know, so why wait." Catherine looked at him a little shyly, and after a pause, he cleared his throat and said. "Catherine..."

But she cuts him off as she looked over his shoulder. "That's him, right?"

Warrick turned around and smiled at the 9 year old, African American boy with his father's eyes. "Come here man, I want you to meet someone very special to me."

The little boy nodded as he walked up to him, then once he was standing next to Warrick, Catherine smiled as she held out her hand. "Hi Eli, I'm Catherine Brown, I'm married to Warrick."

Eli took a moment, and as he shook the older woman's hand, Eli asked. "So, that would mean you're my stepmom, right?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_3 days earlier_

_Warrick and Catherine had been sleeping soundly for a few hours when Warrick's phone starts ringing, startling them a little before Catherine spoke with her eyes closed. "Now who is calling at this hour?"_

_Warrick moved to get his phone from the nightstand, and when he could actually read the caller ID, he replied. "It's Nick." Before he answers his phone. "Hey, Nick what's..."_

_He gets cut off from a frantic Nick. "Man, there is a situation here and I don't know how to tell you this."_

_Warrick gets a little more concerned as he asked. "What is it, just tell me."_

_Nick took a breath before telling Warrick that Tina had been in a fatal accident, then shocked him even more when he said that he found out she had a child, a 9 year old child, and there was no mistaken on who the father was._

_As the shock was going through him, he set up plans on being there as soon as he could, then after saying bye, he slowly took his phone away from his ear in a daze like state, and Catherine asked as she sat up and placed her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"_

_He took a breath and replied as he looked over at his wife. "It looks like I'm going to have to go to Vegas a lot sooner than we had discussed." He took a moment before he continued. "Tina was in an accident, she didn't survive."_

_Catherine looked at him sadly as she spoke. "I know that's sad news, but what does that have to do with..."_

_He cuts her off. "She had a child, Catherine. My child."_

_Catherine gasped as she looked at him with wide-eyes. "Oh my god."_

_"I know, and I can't believe she didn't tell me." He started to get a little upset. "I mean no word for nine years about me being a father."_

_"But the important thing is that you know now, and he needs you, so you know what to do."_

_He sighed as he took her hand. "Catherine, I'm..."_

_She cuts him off with a smile. "Listen, just go to Vegas for a few days, get to know your son, then come home and we'll deal with what comes next after that."_

_He nodded, and after a soft kiss, Warrick moved to get out of bed so he could change and pack a bag for his impromptu trip to meet a son he never knew about, while Catherine sat there watching him still a little shocked about the news, and while the thought of another child was still there, this wasn't exactly how she pictured them adopting another one, but on the other hand, they were getting a child that's biologically part him, and a part of her already loved that little boy just for that._

_Her thoughts get interrupted when she felt Warrick's hand on her shoulder. "Honey?"_

_She mentally shook her head before looking at her husband. "I'm fine. I love you, and have a safe trip."_

_"I love you too, and I'll see you in a few days. Tell the kids I'll call them in the evening."_

_"Ok."_

_After they shared a kiss, he walked out of the room with his bag while she sighed as she laid back down, hoping for the best of getting more rest, while the bigger part knew that wasn't going to happen._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Catherine nodded with a smile as they release hands. "That would be correct. Is there anything you want to ask?"

While they sat down in the booth, he asked. "Warrick...I mean my daddy, tells me that I have siblings?"

Catherine, who loved talking about her children, smiled brightly with a nod. "That you do, you have a much older stepsister, who actually lives in Miami. Then there is your half-sister, Cassandra, who is only six months younger than you, and Rick, your adoptive brother, who will be four next month."

"Wow, I never had siblings before."

"Yeah, and how do you feel about having them now?"

He shrugged his shoulders and replied. "I don't know, I haven't met them yet."

They chuckled before Catherine spoke. "Fair enough." After a pause, Catherine continued. "And I want you to know that if there is anything you want to talk about, I'm here for you, ok? No one is trying to replace your mom, we just want you to be as comfortable as you can be under these tough circumstances. You understand?"

As Eli nodded, the waitress came and took their orders before they continued on a little small talk so Eli could get to know her, and his siblings, a little more.

Once they had their meal, Eli asked. "Can I go pick out a piece of pie?"

Warrick nodded with a smile before he asked. "Yeah, and how about picking me out the best looking piece of apple pie."

Eli nodded with a smile. "Ok, daddy."

He then looked at Catherine, and she shook her head with a smile. "None for me, thanks."

Eli nodded one more time before sliding out of the both and headed towards the pie counter, and when he was far enough, Catherine looked at Warrick with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure you just met him, he's already calling you daddy?"

Warrick sighed and shook his head. "He hugged me the moment I told him I was his father. He told me he's always wished he knew who his father was."

Catherine looks at him with sympathy as she placed her hand on top of his. "Babe, don't beat yourself up over this, you didn't know."

"I know, but I told myself a long time ago that if I ever have children, they wouldn't know how it was to go through life without knowing their father, at least not if I can help it."

She gave him a smile as she replied. "And now he will get to know his father. You can't change his past, but you can change his future. You are an amazing father, and he's going to know that pretty quickly." She then smirked as she finished. "Probably already does." He smiled a little, making her smile a little wider. "There it is, that beautiful smile. We'll help him get through this tough time, together."

He squeezed her hand and replied with the smile still on his face. "You're amazing, you know that." She tried to wave it off, but he continued before she could. "I mean it, I know when you suggested we adopt another child, this probably wasn't what you had in mind."

She shook her head and replied. "He's a part of you, and that's all I need to know. Yeah, life just threw us a major curveball, but like I said, I'm not going anywhere." She then smirked again. "I even made vows."

He brings her hand up to his lips and kiss it before whispering. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He sighed again as she remove her hand from his. "Now we have to tell the team and the kids."

"The team can wait, but the kids, not so much."

"You think they'll be ok?"

"I don't think we'll have a problem with Rick, but Cassandra..."

Warrick cuts her off. "Will be a different story."

"It just might take her a little time to get use to the fact that biologically speaking, she shares the same father with him, and that he is slightly older."

"Well, I guess we'll find out tonight."

She nodded, and after looking at her watch, she grabs her purse and starts to slide out of the booth, which he followed suit while she spoke. "I have to go, so I'll pick up the kids later, and can you get a pizza for dinner?"

He smirked. "The biggest kid approved meal to soften the blow a little, I like it."

She smiled as she cupped his cheek. "Hey, any advantage we can get, I say take it."

He nodded in agreement before they shared a soft kiss, and as they were pulling back, Catherine sees Eli carrying one of the pies as the waitress was carrying the other one, and she smiled at the little boy. "I'll see you later tonight, Eli."

Eli nodded with a smile. "Ok."

Catherine and Warrick share a smile before she turned and walked towards the door so she could leave and head back to the lab.

Once the new the father and son sat down and started to eat, Eli asked in a soft voice. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"What if my siblings don't like me?"

Warrick smiled. "Are you kidding me? They are going to love you."

"You think so?"

"Yes." Eli just nodded as he goes back to his pie, and after taking a few bites, Warrick spoke again. "I know this is a big change in a very short amount of time, and you're still dealing with the loss of your mom, but like Catherine said, you can come to us for anything, ask anything, and we'll do our best to help you out. You are part of the family now, and there is anything we wouldn't do for you, ok?"

Eli nodded with another smile. "Ok, daddy."

"Alright, little man, let's get these pies eaten and go shopping for some new things."

One more nod was made before they go back to eating their pie with a little more small talk, only building up that father/son bond each second.

* * *

Later that evening

After they found out about the new sibling, the Bolden 'Children' were on board from the start, although Martin was questioning his skills of being a brother until Carly talked to him and told him she had faith in him, so by the end of the visit they knew their kids supported them.

Now when the Brown children found out/was introduced to their new sibling, and like they predicted, Rick didn't have a problem with it, he just saw it as someone else who can read him bedtime stories and play with him. But with Cassandra they weren't 100% sure how she felt, even though she did give him a warm welcome and was nice towards him throughout the evening, so when it was close to bedtime, Warrick knocked on his daughter's door and asked. "Hey Princess, can I come in?"

Cassandra, who was sitting at her desk, lifted her head up from doing her homework, and nodded. "Sure, daddy."

Warrick walked in the room and sat on her princess themed bed, and after she turned her chair around so she was looking at her father, Warrick spoke again. "So, how are you really doing with the news you got earlier?"

Cassandra took a moment before she spoke after a small sigh. "I don't know, I guess I feel a little weird that I have a brother who shares the same daddy as me, and I don't even know him."

Warrick nodded in understanding. "Which is understandable, and we get it's going to take time for everybody to feel comfortable around one another."

Cassandra couldn't help but smirk. "Except Rick, he was already dragging Eli's hand to come play with him the minute you said he was our brother and staying."

Warrick chuckled with a nod. "That's true." Then he continued as he reached for his daughter's hand. "What I'm trying to say is we know this is going to be an adjustment, and your mother and I..."

Cassandra cuts him off with a smile. "I know, show him around school and be there for him, basically be a sister to him."

Warrick smiled with a nod before tugging on her arm so she would get up from her chair, then he wrapped his arms around his daughter and whispered. "I love you, this new addition doesn't change that."

She wrapped her arms around her father as she whispered. "I love you too daddy." As they pulled back, Cassandra spoke with a smile. "But it does change something, least you have a child that will probably play sports with you."

While Cassandra may be mostly Warrick in appearance, she was her mother's daughter, meaning she wasn't that much into sports, at least anything that dealt with a ball, she was more into the performing arts, and they would mostly likely see her in a store looking at clothes than anything else. So, if Warrick was going to see his daughter grow up as a tomboy, he better think again.

Warrick then smirked. "I'll never get you to play catch or basketball with me again, will I?"

She chuckled while shaking her head. "Probably not, I'm officially retired."

He chuckled as he cupped his beautiful daughter's cheek before he spoke with love in his eyes. "Then I guess it's time we'll figure something else out for our father/daughter day."

Cassandra smiled with love in her eyes for her father. "I would really like that."

Their moment was interrupted a few moments later when Rick, who was being carried by Catherine, spoke with a smile. "Story, daddy."

Warrick looks at his youngest son and nodded with a smile. "You got it buddy."

Father and daughter share one more smile before he removed his hand from her cheek and walked up to his wife, and after giving her a kiss, he took Rick from her before walking towards his room, and once they were out of the room, Catherine walked up to her daughter and cupped her cheek and asked. "How are you doing, sweetie?"

Cassandra smiled. "Daddy already talked to me about this, and ok, yes I do feel a little weird about it, but really, I'm ok. I mean this is a good thing, right?"

Catherine nodded. "Not the circumstances that brought him to us, but that he's in our lives, yes."

Cassandra nodded, then she got a little sad as she replied softly. "I can only imagine how he's feeling on losing his mother, I don't know what I would do if I lost..."

Catherine cuts her off as she brought her daughter in her arms. "I'm right here, honey, you haven't lost me or your father. I love you."

Cassandra took a breath and nodded. "I love you too, mommy."

* * *

Sara was sitting up in bed when Grissom came into the room with a smile. "He was out like a light."

She nodded with a smile in return, then as he closed the door until there was a crack, She asked. "Have you talked to Catherine recently?"

He shook his head while he got to the bed. "No, why?"

"She just seemed really distracted."

"Well, she did have more on her plate with Warrick taking time off to go to Vegas, it could have been about the kids."

"True, but how do you explain her asking Carly how she was bonding with her stepsons?"

Grissom paused for a second and shook his head. "Interesting."

"I know, right?" She then smiled with her eyes sparkling. "It does make you wonder a little, doesn't it?"

He chuckled. "I know what you're doing, but it isn't going to work."

She gives him a little pout as she asked. "You sure?"

He reaches for her hand and continued. "I'm sure she'll tells us what's going on when she's ready."

Sara sighed with a nod. "I know you're right, just the CSI in me..."

He smirked. "Wants to know, and won't let it go until you do, I get it."

She then smirked in return. "But you're not going to ask?"

He shook his head with a smile as he moved so he could lay on his side. "Nope, I hung up my CSI vest, remember?"

As she gets comfortable, she continued. "Although, you do put in on in..." She trails off when she sees the face he was giving her and nodded. "Ok, I'll let it go, for now."

After he nodded, things became silent for a few minutes, then he cleared his throat and puts his hand on her stomach while speaking. "I've decided that I'll go back to work next week."

She placed her hand on top of his as she asked softly. "Are you sure you're ready?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I know you've been worried about me."

"Yes, I have been, and I get it, losing your mom hit you a little harder than you probably anticipated." She sighed as he finished. "I just don't want you to rush it."

"Losing her did hit me hard, but I need to get back out there. Besides, school is almost done for the summer."

She admit he did have a point, so she nodded. "OK, if you really want to do this, then I'll support you."

"Thank you, I love you."

"You're welcome, and I love you too."

They kiss softly before they slowly started to fall asleep.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and please review. More to come.


	10. A Special Visitor

AN: Thanks for the reviews, and continued to support, here is the next chapter and a special guest.

* * *

Chapter 10: A Special Visitor

May 11, 2014

Sara opened her eyes and was going to get up from bed, feeling that Grissom wasn't lying next to her, but when she heard her husband and son whispering on the other side of the closed door, she closed her eyes and acted like she was asleep just before the door opened.

A few seconds later, she hears William, who was right next to the bed, whispering. "Mommy, time to get up, daddy and I have breakfast for you."

Sara opened her eyes slowly, and asked with a smile. "Now how did I get so lucky to have breakfast in bed this morning, made by my two handsome men?"

William shyly smiled at the comment before his eyes got bright as he replied. "It's mommy's day, it's the day where we give our mommies extra attention, and show we appreciate them for all that they have done for us."

Sara smiled a little more before asking. "And who told you that?"

William turned around and pointed to his father, who had the breakfast tray in his hands that had her meal, a rose and her drink. "Daddy, he said mommies are very special, but your more special than all of them."

Sara looked at her husband with loving eyes as she asked again. "He said that, huh?"

"Yep."

Husband and wife smiled at one another, then Grissom finally spoke as he walked towards the bed while Sara was getting comfortable. "Hey bud, isn't there something you wanted to ask your mom?"

He gasped that he forgot, then he asked. "Mommy?"

Sara's attention went right to her son. "Yes, sweetheart."

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Sara's heart just melted as she nodded with love in her eyes. "Oh, honey I would love to."

William's eyes got bright with a smile. "Thank you."

"And you're very welcome."

Once the tray was in place, Grissom picked up his son and brought him closer to her so son and mom can share a kiss, then after Grissom told him he'll be back shortly, he left the room with his son, leaving Sara with a smile as she took her first bite of omelet, feeling just absolutely blessed to have such a loving family.

* * *

After Brett walked into the bedroom with a tray that had pancakes and eggs on it, he sets it on the night stand before kneeling down, watching his wife sleep, then he placed a hand on her 1 month pregnant stomach, feeling so much emotion inside of him. When he had found out that Courtney existed, he felt horrible that she had gone through it alone, and even worse after he found out what she went through after their daughter was born, so when she told him she was pregnant again, he was over the moon, and felt that, even since she came back to Los Angeles, that this was their second chance to do this right, and that's exactly what he planned on doing.

Carly started to stir, and when she opened her eyes, she saw her husband with tears in his eyes so she looked concerned as she cupped his cheek. "Hey handsome, what's wrong?"

He cleared his throat and shook his head before looking at her with a smile. "Nothing, absolutely nothing, just had a little moment there."

He ran his thumb over her stomach, and she seemed to get it at as she placed her hand on top of his. "This still feels pretty unreal to me that this is happening, not only this baby, but us."

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah, and I'm loving every moment of it." Then he looked at her with sympathy. "Well, maybe not so much the sick part of it, I do feel for you there."

She chuckled with a nod. "Thanks, my dear husband, and I agree." They smiled at one another before she asked. "Do I smell breakfast?"

He leaned forward and kissed her stomach before standing up and clearing his throat. "That you do, honey."

Carly gets comfortable before he sets the tray in place, then once he sets up on the bed next to his wife, he spoke. "Courtney called and said she wanted to take you out for lunch, and the three us have a reservation for dinner tonight."

Carly nodded with a smile. "Alright, that sounds fine."

He nodded in return before he cleared his throat and spoke. "Also, I feel I have to tell you that your lunch time with our daughter will be with two other guests."

Carly looked at Brett with a confused look at first, then a second later, she looked at him with wide-eyes. "BJ and Martin?"

He nodded with a smile. "If you want to, that is."

"Of course I want to, I'm just a little surprised, I guess."

He smirked a little. "Why? You are their stepmom, the word 'mom' is in the title, so it's allowed." They chuckled a little as Carly swatted at her husband's bare shoulder before he gets more serious as he took her hand. "You know how much they respect you, and even though the word love hasn't been mentioned, I suspect they feel that way towards you, or at least warming up to the idea."

Carly started to have tears in her eyes as she whispered. "I love them too, I loved them the moment I met them. I don't think I ever told you that before."

"You didn't, but I think a part of me already knew that." He cleared his throat before he continued. "The way you were, are, with them, and trying really hard to fix things with Martin, makes he feel...well, there are no words on how that makes me feel, so thank you for loving them like they are your own."

She wiped a few tears in her eyes as she replied. "You're welcome, but I don't think there was much of a choice, because I'm crazy about their father."

He smiled as they leaning towards one another, but before they could kiss, she stopped with a short gasp before she asked. "Hold on, I'm not stepping on any toes here, right? Because while I am their stepmom, they do have a..."

Brett cuts her off with a nod. "BJ told me they are taking her out to dinner tonight."

She sighed in relief. "Ok, that's good to hear."

She didn't want to deal with the mess or stress if she was stepping on anyone's toes here, so far there hasn't been any trouble with the ex since they've been married, and she would like to keep it that way.

After husband and wife shared a kiss, Carly started to eat her well prepared meal as she looked forward to the other two meals she'll be enjoying later.

* * *

As Catherine was stirring, she felt her husband kissing her cheek, so she smiled as she opened her eyes. "Good Morning."

Warrick, who was in sweatpants and a t-shirt, smiled as he held out a rose to her. "Good Morning."

She took the rose from him with the smile still on her face. "Thank you."

He nodded, then spoke after clearing his throat. "So, I was thinking, as great as it would probably be for you to have breakfast in bed on this special day, I had something else in mind, something that's more special."

"What do you mean?"

He smiled as he leaned over to kiss her cheek again before he spoke as he got out of bed. "Why don't you put on your robe and come downstairs to see."

As he walked towards the bedroom door, Catherine asked. "Warrick, what's going on?"

He turned around and smiled. "If I tell you, it won't be a surprise, now will it? Do you trust me?"

No hesitation as she was removing the covers from her. "With my life."

"Then I'll meet you downstairs."

Catherine just shook her head with a smile as she smelled her rose, then once she had her slippers and robe on, she walked out of the master bedroom and headed down the hall until she reached the top of the stairs, which Warrick was smiling at her from the bottom, making her look at him with curiosity as she was walking down.

Once she reached the bottom, but before she could speak, he spoke as he moved so he was behind her. "Ok, now close your eyes."

"Warrick..."

"Please?"

When he gave her that special look, so she couldn't help to comply, and after they were closed, he walked them towards the kitchen, where she heard the kids, but then it got quiet as they walked in the room, so Catherine asked. "Why did they become quiet, what's going on?"

Warrick smiled as he replied while stepping back. "Why don't you open your eyes and find out."

Catherine sighed as she replied. "Ok, but there better not be a me..." She stopped short when her eyes were completely opened, and standing in front of her was a beautiful sight, making her gasp with tears in her eyes. "Lindsey?"

The almost 21 year old, blond haired, blue eyed, Lindsey Willows smiled as she replied. "Hi mom."

Catherine couldn't contain her tears anymore as she brought her oldest daughter in arms for a hug. "I can't believe you're here."

Lindsey, who had tears in her eyes too, replied with a smile as she looked at her stepfather. "It's all because of dad, he arranged it."

Mother and daughter pulled back from one another before Catherine turned and looked at her husband. "Warrick?"

Warrick smiled as he cupped her cheek. "I knew how much you wanted to see her."

She sniffled. "Thank you."

Before Warrick could speak, Rick spoke. "Momma's crying."

They all chuckled before Lindsey spoke as she walked to her youngest brother and picked him up. "It's because she's happy, bud. Those are happy tears."

She started to smile as she watched her mother and stepfather share a kiss before they hugged, happy to be with her family again. She loved Kyle's family like they were her own, but she'll admit she missed her own from time to time, so when Warrick called to she see if she could visit this mother's day, she didn't hesitate to say yes, not only wanting to see her mom again, but her siblings as well, including the surprise brother that was biologically Warrick's.

* * *

Lunch time

While it was mother's day, it didn't stop the three women from having to go to the lab, and when it was lunch time, the team was in the break room, but before Carly got up to leave the room and lab to join the 'kids' for lunch, Catherine walked into the room and cleared her throat before speaking. "Hi everybody, I would like you all to meet..."

Sara cuts her off while she got up from her seat with a smile when she saw the young blond next to Catherine. "Lindsey!"

Lindsey smiled at her aunt Sara. "Hi aunt Sara."

As they share a hug, Carly walked up to them and spoke. "Wait a minute, this is the famous Lindsey?"

Lindsey and Sara pulled back from their hug before Lindsey spoke shyly at the other woman, whom she has only heard about, but never seen until now. "I don't know about the famous part, but..."

Carly cuts her off with a smile. "As much as I've heard about you, I would think you were."

Lindsey looked at her mom and sighed. "Mom." Knowing what kind of stories she could have said, especially in her before/early teenage years.

Before Catherine could speak, Carly spoke again. "Don't worry, only the good things, and especially your decision on becoming a CSI, congratulations."

Once Lindsey graduates from College, she'll follow her mother's footsteps and become a CSI, which when she was younger she never thought she would choose that type of profession, but being around it so long from her mom, then with Kyle and his family, it peaked her interest a little, and now she couldn't wait to get started.

Lindsey's attention turned to Carly again and nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

Carly nodded in return, and after looking at her watch, she continued. "Well, I better go, but I hope we can see each other again before you leave. It was nice to meet you."

"You too, and I'm sure mom will have everybody over at the house before I leave."

They all chuckled before Carly finally left the room, and after Lindsey was introduced to the guys, she spoke to Sara while Catherine and Warrick were talking. "So, I saw William this morning."

Sara ended up leaving the house before Grissom and William, then while Grissom and William was leaving the house, they saw Lindsey and chatted for a few minutes.

Sara smiled brightly as she asked. "Growing up like a weed, huh?"

Lindsey chuckled with a nod. "Yep, and so adorable. I must say you and uncle Gil did a wonderful job with him."

Sara smiled shyly this time as she replied with pride. "I would have to agree with you there, he is the most sweetest boy. But, then again..."

Lindsey cuts her off with a smile. "Considering who his father is, there shouldn't be a surprise about that."

Sara chuckled with a nod. "You got that right."

As they were calming down, Catherine walked up to the them and asked Lindsey. "You ready honey?"

Lindsey nodded before giving Sara another hug. "It was nice to see you aunt Sara."

"You too."

Once the women pulled back from their hug, Lindsey shared a hug and kiss with her stepfather before walking out of the room with her mom.

When it was just the remaining team, Luke smiled as he asked. "And how old is she, because I would really like to..."

Sara cuts the young man off. "I would be very careful on how you finish that sentence because you know her stepfather is in the same room as you, and he is very protective of her."

Luke looked over at Warrick, which the older man was giving him a daring look to say something, and the younger one spoke with a nod and smile. "You have a very beautiful stepdaughter."

Warrick nodded in return before he replied after clearing his throat. "And very taken."

After a long intimated look from Warrick, Luke left the room, and not long after, the other two guys did too, then when it was just Sara and Warrick, Sara smiled at her friend. "You know he's harmless, he's all talk."

Warrick smirked as he opened the fridge to pull out two salads for them. "I know, but as a stepfather, I have a right to be protective."

She smirked back as he placed the salads down. "Which you were before you became her stepfather, and still would have if you had never been."

Warrick nodded with a smile. "True on both counts, but thankful it didn't turn out that last way."

Sara nodded in agreement, and after taking a few bites, she said. "You know, it's been awhile."

"For what?"

"Us, alone in a room together."

Warrick smirked again. "What, do you have something to tell me?"

Sara chuckled and lightly tapped her foot against his for a light kick. "No, I'm just saying it's nice when two old friends can get together for a moment of peace, especially after what happened last month, and for you the last few weeks."

Warrick nodded and spoke sincerely. "True, and I agree. How is he doing by the way?"

"I mean I know he won't fully be over losing his mother, they were extremely close after he lost his father. But for the most part, he's getting a lot better, getting back to himself."

"That's good to hear."

Sara nodded. "And what about Eli, how is he and his younger siblings doing?"

Warrick smiled with pride. "Like he has been part of the family from the beginning, they are bonding really well."

"And between Eli and Catherine?"

Warrick smiled again. "She's treats him like she does the other kids without a second thought or hesitation whenever he needs advice or help with something."

Sara smiled in return, and maybe a few tears in her eyes as well. "It's because of two things, one, she's a natural mother, so that instinct to help a child is/will always be there, no matter what. And two, she loves you, and he's apart of you, so that's just simple math there."

Warrick shook his head and cleared his throat. "I know, and I couldn't love her any more for that. I feel blessed and thankful to have the amazing family that I have."

Sara smiled a little brighter with a nod. "I know exactly how that feels."

Warrick nodded with a smile in understanding before they continued to enjoy their small talk, feeling like it was old times.

* * *

Later that night

After the Grissom family made it back home after going out for dinner that night, where William, who had worn a suit and tie, ordered their meal and got to say 'check', they got William ready for bed after spending a little time with Max, before walking into their master bedroom, and once they were in the room, Sara walked until she was in the middle of it while Grissom closed the door.

Once it was shut, he walked up to her, and she started to have tears in her eyes, feeling overwhelmed by the wonderful evening she had with her two men, so he cupped her cheek and asked with concern. "Sara?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Thank you."

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

She placed her hand on top of his as she replied with emotion. "For making me a mom."

He smiled with a twinkle in his eyes as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "I didn't do that alone, but you're very welcome."

She started to smile again as they move towards one another and kissed for several minutes, then when they pulled back, they placed their foreheads together, and she took a deep breath and whispered. "And for the evening."

He smirked as he pulled back. "Now that was all your son."

She chuckled. "Yeah, but he was coached/taught by you."

He smirked again with a little pride in his tone. "Well, you've always said that I was a good teacher."

She smiled a little wider as she cupped his cheek. "More than 'good', Mr. Head of the science department."

"It's not official yet."

She ran her thumb up and down his cheek as she continued softly. "Well, it might as well be, they would be stupid if they gave it to someone else."

"And if they did that, it would be to someone who has worked there longer." Sara was about to speak again, but Grissom shook his head with as he took her hand off his cheek. "Tonight is about you, not me."

Sara raised an eyebrow as she asked. "You mean there is more than dinner?"

He lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly before whispering. "If you'll come with me, Mrs. Grissom."

She smiled with love in her eyes. "I'll follow you anywhere."

He smiled in return before walking them towards the bathroom, and once they were at the door, he opened it and lead her in the room, where a bath with bubbles was in the tub with candle light lighting the room.

She gasped before speaking with a smirk. "That's what you were doing."

While she was helping her son get ready for bed, Grissom was nowhere in sight, now she knew what he had been doing with his time.

* * *

Once they had enjoyed their bath, where Grissom massaged her feet/ankles/calves, even got her back and shoulders, they got out of the tub and put on their robes before finishing their nightly routine and walking back into the bedroom, and before she walked to the dresser, Grissom cleared his throat and took her hand before speaking. "I know I said that this night is about you, but I feel I have to tell you something."

She turned around to look at her husband with a curious look. "Ok."

With no hesitation, he continued. "While visiting my mom today, Amy and Julie were there."

"Oh, well I guess I shouldn't be that surprised, considering the day and how they had felt towards her." She cleared her throat and asked. "How did it go?"

"Ok. After Amy left, Julie and I talked for a few minutes, and she thanked me for helping her daughter out now and back then."

After Kelly and her husband, Chris, saw the house, they talked about it and decided to go for it, both knowing it was only temporary housing until they found their dream home, which that's exactly how Grissom put it too.

Sara raised an eyebrow as she replied. "So, she knew that you were the one to send money, before eventually your mother took over."

Grissom nodded. "She figured it out pretty quickly, which she said she almost didn't accept it, but realizing it was for her daughter, and wanting her to have good things in her life, she took it. She even offered to pay me back." Sara was about to open her mouth, but he continued. "But told her I didn't want that." Sara nodded before Grissom asked as he cupped her cheek. "You ok?"

Sara cleared her throat and nodded. "Yeah, I guess even after all this time talking about one of your ex's, still doesn't feel too good."

Grissom nodded in understanding before continuing. "And considering her daughter is more or less in our lives now, her name is bound to come up from time to time. I'm sor..."

Sara cuts him off with a smile. "Don't apologize, we did a good thing and I'm not having second thoughts about it, I just have to remind myself that we didn't do this for her, it is for her daughter and granddaughter."

Grissom nodded with a smile. "Exactly."

After another nod, Sara finished. "Thank you for telling me, but I don't need to know every time you run into her. I trust you."

"I know you do, I just don't want you feel I was keeping something from you if Amy ever brought up the conversation." He finished while running his thumb up and down her cheek. "I don't want you to ever doubt on where my heart lies."

She cupped his cheek as she whispered while moving a little closer to him. "And I don't, especially since we've been married."

He smiled as he leaned towards her, meeting her in the middle before their lips touched for a kiss, a more passionate one, but before things could escalate, Grissom slowed them down and whispered against her lips. "Sara."

Sara sighed against his lips before pulling back with a nod. "I know, I'm sorry."

He ran his thumb up and down he cheek again. "Don't ever apologize for that. It's just..."

Sara cuts him off this time as she ran her thumb over his lips. "I miss being close to you."

With the mixture of his grieving for his mother and the doctor's orders of keeping things a little more PG now, it's been weeks for them.

With love in his eyes, he gives her a sweet kiss on the lips before pulling back and walking towards his night stand to turn on the lamp before walking towards the light switch to turn out the room light, then he took his robe off, revealing him nothing but his boxers before walking back to his wife, taking off her robe, revealing her in nothing but a towel before taking her hand and walking them towards the bed, and after getting in and their bodies were under the covers, they got as close as they could so skin was touching skin, and while he held her close, he kissed her temple and whispered. "I love you."

Feeling secure, warm and loved, Sara replied with a smile as she took his hand so she could slip her fingers through his. "I love you too."

It didn't take them too much longer to fall asleep, and when they did, they had smiles on their faces.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and please review. More to come, which next chapter will probably be one you've all been waiting for.

*A side note, I will include some of Lindsey's visit in the missing moment section, I just have to get to that moment. :)


	11. Welcome to the Family

AN: Thanks for the reviews and continued support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: Welcome to the Family

June 12, 2014

3 Weeks & 5 days later

"Ok Sara, I'm going to need one more good push from you."

In the delivery room, sweaty and exhausted, Sara looks at her husband, and he gives her a smile as he squeezed her hand. "Honey, you can do this, on the count of three."

Sara nodded, and after a deep breath, she got into place as the countdown started, then when three came along, Sara gave the biggest push she felt she had done in her life, and a few seconds later the room was filled with cries from the newest member of the Grissom family.

Sara's regular doctor looked up from the baby girl and smiled at the parents. "Congratulations mom and dad, you have yourself a happy, healthy little girl."

All the parents could do was smile and nod, then when she was finally placed in her mother's arms, the tears started to come as Sara kissed her little forehead. "Hi sweetie, it feels we've been waiting forever for you, and now that you're here, it's the best thing in the world. I love you so much."

Grissom cleared his throat and moved his hand so he could touch her little hand before he spoke with emotion. "I love you too, princess, always."

They took a moment to admire the little girl they had created out of their love before looking at one another, and both still with tears in their eyes, whispered their love towards one another before sharing a soft kiss and going back to looking at their little girl like she was the greatest thing on earth.

* * *

They were in Sara's recovery room for about 15 minutes when the head nurse came into the room and handed Grissom some paperwork, and there was one important line that needed to be filled in, her name, so Sara and Grissom looked at one another as they thought back to a few weeks ago, when they were having that exact conversation.

_Flashback_

_2 weeks ago_

_May 29, 2015_

_It was just after dinner time, and the Grissom family, including Max, was in the living room. William was playing with his toys while Sara and Grissom were sitting on the couch reading their respective books, and after a moment, Sara spoke. "You think it's time?"_

_Grissom looked over at Sara and asked with a raised eyebrow. "Time for what?"_

_Sara smiled as she ran her hand up and down her almost 9 month pregnant stomach. "We should be discussing names for our little one?"_

_"I thought you wanted to wait before we make our official decision."_

_"Yeah, but we should get in a few options."_

_"Ok, I'm game, have you already come up with any?"_

_"Maybe a few, but there is one name I want to run by you first."_

_Grissom was about to ask what she had in mind, but then he saw her attention turn to the picture that was on the end table next to him, and immediately he knew what she was thinking. "Sara..."_

_Sara smiled with tears in her eyes as she looked at her husband. "I would be honored if she had her name."_

_Grissom smiled warmly as he took her hand after placing his book down on his thigh. "And she would be honored too, but she wouldn't want that."_

_Sara shook her head. "How do..."_

_Grissom cuts her off. "Remember the night we found out we were having a girl?"_

_Sara nodded with a smile. "Of course."_

_"Well, mom took me to the side at one point during that evening and told me under no circumstances that she be named after her. Don't get me wrong, she loved that we named William after my father, but she wanted this little girl to have her own name, and as honored as I would have been for you to choose that, I think we should listen to her."_

_Sara nodded. "And you're ok with that?"_

_"I am."_

_After Sara nodded again, Grissom wiped her tears away before they stared to discuss names, and as they went through a list, which while they were all beautiful names, none of them sounded right, so they decided to take a break from it and discuss it later, then when bed time came around, and as they were tucking William into his bed, the little boy said. "Mommy?"_

_Sara smiled down at her son. "Yes, honey."_

_"What about the name Isabella?"_

_Sara and Grissom looked at one another, intrigued, then looked at their son before Sara asked. "Where did you hear that name?"_

_He gets a bright smile on his face as he replied. "A new girl in my daycare, she's very nice."_

_The parents smiled before Sara asked. "And do you like her?"_

_William made a face while he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yuck mommy, cooties."_

_They chuckled this time before Sara continued on the conversation. "What about Elizabeth? She's a girl."_

_"But that's different, we've grown up together, she's one of my best friends."_

_Sara nodded. "I see, thanks for clearing that up." William nodded with a smile while Sara continued. "And we'll keep that name on top of the list."_

_"Cool, thanks mommy."_

_"You're welcome, sweetie, sleep tight."_

_"Sleep tight, mommy, daddy, love you both."_

_Since Sara couldn't bend down much these days, Grissom finished tucking in the boy and kissed him on the forehead. "We love you too."_

_After he pulled back, they watched their son hold his teddy bear tight and close his eyes for a few moments before they walked out of the room, closing the door to a crack behind them and headed towards the master bedroom._

_Once they got into the room, Grissom smirked. "I think our little boy has his first crush and he doesn't even know it, did you see the look when he said that little girl's name?"_

_Sara nodded with a smile. "I did, and I got admit it, I like the name."_

_Grissom moved towards his wife, placed his hand on her stomach and smiled with a nod. "I do too." Then he looked down at her stomach and whispered. "So, little girl, are you an Isabella?"_

_He felt a few kicks, making them chuckle and smile before looking at one another, and Sara nodded. "That seals it, definitely staying on top of our list."_

_"I second that." He then cupped her cheek and whispered. "I love you, so much."_

_"I love you too, babe."_

_They kissed softly before placing their foreheads together as they closed their eyes, enjoying this moment together._

_End of Flashback_

As they were coming back to the present, Grissom raised an eyebrow, and after Sara looked down at the little girl in her arms for a few moments, she looked into her husband's eyes and nodded with a smile.

He nodded with a smile in return before he started filling out the paperwork.

* * *

30 Minutes later

While Grissom and Sara's attention was fully on their little girl, there was a knock on the door, and after Grissom looked at Sara to see if she was up to some company, she nodded, so Grissom spoke towards the door. "Come in."

The door opened a second later, revealing it to be Kelly, and she smiled at the sight of Sara and the new baby. "I heard the Grissom family had a new member today."

Since Kelly wasn't her regular doctor, she had the afternoon off, which she spent that time with her husband and daughter unpacking boxes.

Sara smiled with a nod. "Yes we did. You can hold her if you want."

Kelly smiled a little wider as she shook her head. "Thanks, but maybe some other time. If I hold your daughter I might never leave your room, you know me and babies are a deadly combo, in the best possible way." They chuckled and nodded in understanding before Kelly cleared her throat and finished. "Anyways, I didn't only come here to congratulate you about the new arrival, I also want to thank you both."

Before Sara could speak, Grissom did with sincerity. "You don't need to, we are happy to help."

Now before Kelly could speak, Sara did with a smile, changing the direction of the conversation slightly. "How is the unpacking coming?"

Kelly smiled again. "Very well, we got a lot done today." She then chuckled a little before finishing. "You would think that only living in apartments, and more recently my grandparents basement, that we wouldn't accumulate so much stuff. Boy were we wrong."

They chuckled in return before Sara continued with a nod. "It does happen, believe me."

She thought the same thing when she moved to Vegas from San Francisco then from her apartment into Grissom's townhouse years later, she had lot more stuff than she realized.

Kelly nodded before speaking again. "Well, congratulations again." They nodded their thanks as Kelly turned around, but before she took a step, she turned back around and spoke again. "You know we are having a house warming party/dinner next weekend, so if you want, you are welcome to come."

Grissom replied to that, knowing Sara would feel the same way. "We'll let you know."

"Completely understandable, I just wanted to put the offer out there."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After one more nod, Kelly turned again and left the room this time, shutting the door behind her.

Husband and wife smiled at one another before turning the focus back on their little girl, falling more in love with her each second that passed.

* * *

A few hours later

While Sara was getting a much deserved rest, Grissom was having one on one time with his little girl, his heart still bursting with so much love for her as he vowed to always protect her and be there for her.

Just as he was leaning down to kiss her forehead, there was a light tap on the door, so he smiled as he spoke to her. "Well princess, there is somebody very special you're going to meet."

After carefully getting up from the chair with his little girl in his arms, he headed for the door before opening it, seeing William with Catherine.

The blond smiled at Grissom before she looked at the little girl in his arms. "Congratulations, daddy."

Grissom with a bright smile and sparkling eyes, replied softly. "Thank you." He then looked down at his son and asked. "You want to meet your little sister?"

William nodded with a smile, so after Catherine and William walked into the room, Catherine placed William's backpack down on the floor by the door, took Isabella from Grissom's arms so Grissom could pick up his son and move him closer to his little sister. "Isabella, I would like you to meet your older brother, William."

William spoke. "Hi, Isabella."

Unfortunately he spoke a little loud before Grissom could say inside voice, and they hear a sleepy Sara from the bed. "Hi."

Their attention turned to the woman on the bed, while William spoke sadly, realizing he just woke up his mother. "Sorry mommy."

But Sara just smiled with love in her eyes for her son. "It's ok, honey, seeing your face just gave me a little more energy, you want to come here and give me a kiss and hug."

As William nodded, Grissom took their son to her bed, and when they got there, Grissom kissed his son's temple and said softly. "Now be careful with mommy, ok?"

After William nodded one more time, Grissom placed their son on the bed before mother and son shared a hug and kiss, and as they were pulling back, but he stayed in her bed, Catherine spoke with a smile to Sara. "Congratulations mommy, she is a very beautiful little girl."

Sara's eyes turned even brighter as replied. "Thank you Catherine."

Catherine nodded in return before looking at the little girl in her arms, already noticing a lot of Sara in her.

About 15 minutes later, Catherine hands Isabella to Sara before Grissom walked her to the door so she could leave. "Thanks for bringing William here, we'll get Max in the morning."

Catherine smiled with a nod as she walked in the hall. "You're welcome, and congratulations again."

With a proud look and bright eyes, Grissom nodded before replying with a smirk. "I've come along way, haven't I?"

Catherine chuckled with a nod. "That's an understatement." Then she took a breath and continued. "And while a part of me thought that I would never get to see this side of you, the other part of me was hoping just as strongly that I would, and I'm glad I got see that happen, get to see the family that you created grow up, so thank you for letting me be apart of your world."

Catherine started to wipe a few tears off her cheek as Grissom smirked again while they were going in for a hug. "Like I had a choice, I'm sure you would have found a way to stick in it, no matter what."

Catherine chuckled again as they hugged. "You're probably right, and now you're stuck with me."

Grissom chuckled this time as they pulled back, and he replied with sincerity. "And you know what, I wouldn't have it any other way. You've been one of the best friends I ever had, you've always had my back and setting me straight when I needed it."

"And I always will, on both accounts."

They chuckled one more time then goodbye's were said and Catherine walked away before Grissom shut the door and took his place in the chair next to the bed, where his family was at, his heart and soul, his everything.

* * *

A little more time went by before Grissom said he was going down to the cafeteria to get something to eat, so he gets up from the bed and asked William. "Hey bud, you want to come and pick something out for dinner?"

Moving his attention from his little sister, he asked. "Can I stay here?"

Grissom nodded with a smile. "Ok, and I'll bring you something."

William nodded with a smile as he turned his attention back to his baby sister while Grissom looked at Sara and asked. "Sara?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "We'll be ok."

"Ok. I'll be back in a few."

After Sara nodded, Grissom left the room and headed for the door so he could go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat.

Once he got there and grabbed a few sandwiches, bags of chips and waters, he paid for the items before he started walking towards the exit, but noticed Kelly sitting at a table alone, eating and reading a book, so he changed direction and walked towards the young woman before clearing his throat and saying. "Hi."

Kelly looked up from her book and smiled at the older man. "Hey."

"You mind if I sit for a few minutes?"

Kelly nodded as she placed her bookmaker in her book. "Sure." After he was seated, she asked. "So, what's up?"

Grissom took a moment before he cleared his throat and replied. "I uh, I just want to say I'm sorry that you had to grow up..."

Seeing where this was going, Kelly shook her head with a smile. "Don't apologize for making the choice that you made. Everything turned out the way it was suppose to. And if you ever thought otherwise, I did have a good, happy childhood."

Grissom smiled, happy he was right about that. "Yeah?"

Kelly nodded with a bigger smile. "Yeah, and despite what you might think, I wasn't without a father figure my whole life. From about five years old to ten, there was this guy that mom dated. He treated me like I was his own from the moment we had met, he is a wonderful man. And we had kept in touch after they broke up, he even walked me down the aisle at my wedding."

"I'm really glad to hear that."

As Kelly nodded, she spoke again. "Well since we are bringing up the past, I guess this is where I should thank you."

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

She smiled again while she replied. "It's because of you that I got a Barbie set for my fourth birthday. My mom said it was from someone special, and for years I just thought she was talking about herself, but eventually I found out it really was from someone special, and I just put two and two together."

Grissom chuckled. "Very smart of you, and I guess you're welcome."

She nodded one more time, and after a few more minutes of chatting, Kelly had to get back to work and Grissom wanted to go back to his family, so they get up from the chairs they had been sitting in before Grissom held out his hand, she started to reach for it, but both knew/felt they were passed the handshake phase and they shared a hug before Grissom whispered softly. "I'm so proud of you."

Kelly sighed. "Thank you, and you have one lucky little girl."

They pulled back as he replied with bright eyes. "I'm the lucky one. I'll talk to you later."

"OK, see ya."

"See, ya."

After one more smile, Grissom grabbed his plastic sack before walking towards the exit while Kelly dealt with her trash before also exiting so she could get back to work.

* * *

Next Morning

Once Sara was discharged from the hospital, the Grissom family headed home, and when they arrived there, Grissom helped Sara and the kids settle in before going across the street to get Max from the Brown residence.

When he returned to the house with Max, who was wagging his tail and getting even more excited to see William like he hadn't seen him in a week. But before Grissom opened the door to fulfill Max's wish of being inside, Grissom kneeled down and got the dog's attention. "Ok Max, now this is very important, we have new member of the family inside, and she is just a baby so be careful around her, ok?"

After a few licks from Max and a few pats from Grissom, he smiled as he stood up, ignoring the popping in his knees as he went, then he opened the door, took the leash off of the dog and let him run inside, who was instantly met by an excited little boy.

A few moments went by and Max finally realized there was new scent in the house, so after a few more licks to William, he headed towards the couch, where Sara was sitting with Isabella in her arms.

She smiled at their lovable dog before she said. "Hi Max, this is Isabella, she's our daughter, and I hope you'll look after her like you do William because she is just as important as he is."

Max did a few sniffs before giving the baby's leg a lick before he whined a little, making Sara and Grissom smile before Grissom, who was now sitting next to his wife on the couch, pets the dog again. "It's ok boy, before you know it she'll be pulling on your ears and tail and bugging you so much you'll want to go and hide."

Husband and wife chuckled before Sara spoke with a soft tone while looking down at her beautiful little girl. "Hopefully not too soon though, I don't want time to fly too fast right now."

Grissom kissed his wife's temple then replied with a smile as he also looked down at the little girl in wife's arms, once again filling up with nothing but love for her, and his wonderful family. "I would have to agree with you there, let's take these moments one minute at a time."

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and please review. I guess I should tell you next chapter will be the last of the story, I'll tell you what is going to happen going forward next chapter.


	12. Happy Anniversary

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the last chapter, sorry for the slight delay. Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior

* * *

Chapter 12: Happy Anniversary

5 months later

Nov, 2014

The team, which included Carly, who was now 8 months pregnant and on desk duty, was in the break room during their lunch break when there was a tap on the door before a young, flower delivery man asked. "Excuse me, I was told I would find a Mrs. Grissom in here?"

Sara looked up from her case file and smiled at the young man. "That would be me."

The tall, slim build, blond haired, blue eyed man walked in the room, sets the seven red roses on the table before handing her the clipboard so she could sign for them, and after she handed the clipboard to the young man, he handed her an envelope before leaving the room.

While the team was looking at her, Sara shyly smiled and opened the envelope before reading the familiar handwriting to herself.

_'To my amazing, beautiful, wonderful wife, these last seven years being married to you have been a dream come true, and I can only humbly ask for many more years to come._

_Love your lucky, loving husband,_

_Gilbert Grissom_

As she was finishing reading the little note, Carly said with a smile. "Happy Anniversary."

Sara smiled as she brought the roses up to her nose to smell them. "Thank you."

As she was smelling them, Luke asked. "Why only seven roses, isn't it usually a dozen?"

Instead of answering his question, her thoughts take her back to a moment in time.

_Flashback_

_Nov, 2009_

_As Sara was coming to from her good nights rest, she felt something running up and down her arm, and it was too soft and light to be a finger, so she slowly opened her eyes and looked towards her arm to see a red rose, then she looked at the hand that was holding it and followed that line of sight until she reached the face of her loving husband, whom she would be sharing a second wedding anniversary with him today._

_Grissom smiled before he turned and grabbed a second rose from the nightstand, put it with the first one and handed them both to her. "Happy 2nd Anniversary, honey."_

_Sara moved so she was now sitting up, the blankets moving down so her pregnant stomach was in view, and she smiled as she took the roses from him. "Why thank you my loving husband."_

_He moved his hand to touch her shirt covered stomach while she was moving the roses so she could smell them, but just before his hand could touch, Sara gasped, and Grissom looked at her with concern. "Sara?"_

_"I got it."_

_"Got what?"_

_Sara smiled as she replied. "I'm sensing a pattern here, which I know I only have this year and last year to go by, but..."_

_She trailed off, and he smirked, of course his wife would already figure it out, with a raised a eyebrow. "But what?"_

_She smiled a little wider as she continued. "I have a feeling you're adding a rose every anniversary."_

_He smiled a little shyly as he asked. "Do you not like it, because I don't..."_

_Sara cuts him off as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Of course I like it, it's sweet, thank you."_

_"You're welcome." He then cleared his throat before finishing. "Although, I must confess something, this was not an original idea."_

_"Oh?"_

_He nodded as he moved closer to her so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders and bring her closer to him. "You see my dad did this with my mom, and I would have to guess that she enjoyed it for awhile, but when it got past their 12th anniversary, she thought it was ridiculous that he would spend that much money on roses when they could have saved the money for something else they might need."_

_Sara chuckled, totally seeing that, before she asked. "But he kept doing it anyways?"_

_Grissom nodded with a small chuckle of is own. "Yes." He then sighed and continued to speak softly. "My father was a strong, proud man, and while he may have came off as gruff to strangers or people that he didn't really know well, there was one person on this earth that had the ability to get his more softer side to come out, and when it came to her, he had no problem showing her or telling her how much he truly loved her." Sara moved her hand to cup his cheek as he spoke softly while looking at her. "And I want to make sure I'm doing my part when it comes to you."_

_She replied softly. "And you have, Griss." He smiled with his eyes sparkling, then after sharing a slow/soft kiss, they pull back and she smirked. "So, I'm going to be expecting a lot of flowers when we get past our 12th anniversary?"_

_Even though he responded in a playful tone, Sara could tell there was a seriousness to it too. "So, you're expecting that?"_

_She moved her arms so they were around his neck as she whispered with love in her tone. "That, and many more, Dr. Grissom."_

_He started to smile, but as cut off when their lips touched again, this time they got lost in each other._

_End of flashback_

Sara comes back to the present while Carly smirked as she looked at the younger man, who was now an official level 1 CSI. "And you call yourself a CSI, it represents the number of years they've been married."

Luke shyly smiled with a nod. "I see it now."

Then Malcolm chimes in with a smirk of his own. "And that's why you're still a level 1."

Luke mocked glared. "Hey, I'm learning here."

Before any more teasing was done to the newest member, Sara cleared her throat and said. "Isn't it time to get back to work?"

The team slowly nodded before the men got up from their seats and left the room, leaving Sara and Carly alone, which they had a little small talk about how wonderful their husbands were before Sara got back on her case while Carly went to her shared office to do some paperwork.

* * *

After Shift

When Sara had gotten home after shift, she kissed her children before going upstairs to get ready while Grissom packed a few items for the kids so he could take them and Max across the street to the Brown residence, and when he got back, he started getting ready for their evening out.

He was just finishing buttoning his dress shirt when Sara came out of the bathroom with her hair in an updo and she was wearing a dress, an attire she wasn't use to wearing, but with this being a very special occasion she thought she would change it up a little.

She smiled shyly at the look he was giving her before she cleared her throat and smirked. "Alright, Dr. Grissom, close your mouth, and please zip me up."

He closed his mouth with a smile before she turned around in front of him so he could get the zipper in the back, but before he zipped it, he whispered. "Or you know we could just stay here, and I won't have to zip you up at all."

It was a very tempting offer, but it took them months to get this dinner reservation, and if they had cancelled it, she wouldn't know when the next time they'll get this opportunity again, so she cleared her throat and replied. "As tempting as that offer sounds, and it really is, I've been really looking forward to our evening out."

He hesitated a few more seconds before zipping her dress up, then replied softly in her ear. "And on the other hand, I get to show the world just how lucky I am to be married to this beautiful woman."

She turn around and cupped his clean shaven cheek. "And I was thinking the same thing about you."

They kept staring into each others eyes for several seconds, before Grissom cleared his throat and stepped back. "Well, if we are doing this, we better leave now."

After Sara nodded, she put on her heels, grabbed her purse and the two of them went downstairs so they could leave the house.

* * *

While sitting in their booth, eating, they were listening to the orchestra, playing soft, light, music, and eventually an older couple, whom Sara and Grissom noticed they were there celebrating their anniversary too with their 3 grown-up children and multiple grandchildren.

Sara and Grissom smiled at the couple before looking at one another and he held out his hand on the table. "I hope we are just as lucky as they are when we get to that milestone."

Sara smiled as she took his hand. "I have no doubts that we will."

With his eyes sparkling, he moved her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly, and just as he was pulling back a familiar tone came into the room from the orchestra, and it got Sara's eyes wide the second she heard it. "Griss, isn't this..."

Still holding her hand, Grissom cuts her off with a smile. "The first song we ever danced to, which turned into our wedding song, I believe it is."

"How did they..." Sara trails off from her question and smiled brightly. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

Still holding her hand, Grissom gets up from his seat and whispered. "I can neither confirm or deny it, but either way they are playing our song, so would you like to dance?"

Softly with love in her eyes, she replied. "With you, always."

After he helped her up, they walked towards the middle of the dance floor and started dancing, and while a bunch of strangers eyes were on them, all they could imagine was it being just them as they held one another close and moved in perfect harmony, just like they've been doing for the most part in the last 7 years of marriage.

* * *

Once their dance was done, and their dessert was eaten, Grissom paid the bill and drove them home, then when he pulled in the driveway and stopped the vehicle, he got out first and headed for the passenger side, and after he helped her out, he cupped cheek and spoke softly. "Thank you for the last 7 years of marriage, and even years beyond that. Without your love I would feel like I have nothing."

She cups his clean shaven cheek and replied softly, soothingly. "And that will never happen, so to answer your question from your note, even though it had been answered in a roundabout way all evening, yes, I would love to spend more years with you."

He smiled with his eyes sparkling, and after a soft, but romantic kiss, they pulled back and he kissed her forehead before speaking after clearing his throat. "Why don't you go inside while I get the rest of our family."

Just before his hand was off Sara's cheek, she took a hold of it and started to speak. "Or you can just get them tomorrow morning."

"Sara..."

She cuts him off as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "I love our kids, they have been a true blessing, and maybe I held onto William a little tighter than I should of, but..."

Grissom cuts her off with love in his eyes. "He's our firstborn, it's understandable. I don't blame you one bit."

Sara nodded with tears in eyes. "Yeah, and now that we have two children, things are already becoming more hectic, and as much as I love to give our children and Max all the attention in the world, there is still another person I have to give some to, the one person who helped make all this come true, the dream I didn't know I wanted until I met him. Yes, I am mother, a very proud one at that, but I am also a wife, a wife who just needs to be with her husband from time to time."

He ran his thumb and down her cheek. "Are you sure, because I can..."

She cuts him off with a smile. "I am, it's ok if we have a little time to ourselves without feeling guilty about it." She then smirked. "I checked with multiple sources."

He chuckled then countered with a raised eyebrow. "This coming from the woman who called Catherine, what, three times this evening?"

She then countered with a raised eyebrow of her own. "And you're so innocent there, are you?"

He shyly smiled before they both chuckled, then after a sigh Sara spoke. "Yes, we love and are crazy about our children and want them with us all the time, which as much as we want it to be that way, it can't be all about them all the time. Our marriage matters too, and we have to continue to work on us too because I don't want to lose us."

"I don't either." They moved their heads so their foreheads were touching as he whispered again. "I don't either, I love you so much."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she whispered in return. "I love you too."

After a moment in the embrace, they pulled back and turned their heads to look across the street, then Sara held out her hand. "You ready?"

He took a breath as he turned his head to look at her, and with a smile and nod, he placed his hand in hers. "With you, always."

She squeezed it before they headed towards the front door to their house, and while they were looking forward to spending more time alone, a small part of them couldn't help but feel a little off without their children.

* * *

"Thanks again Catherine."

As Grissom removed his phone from his ear, he shook his head with a smile, and Sara, who had just walked out of the bathroom wearing a red nighty asked with a smile. "What?"

He sets his phone on the nightstand and looked over at his wife. "I just could tell Catherine was smirking. Let's note that Catherine doesn't get all the babysitting duties."

Sara chuckled as she walked up to her husband. "Duly noted, we don't want her to get any smugger."

"Or that she knows when..."

Sara cuts him off as she cupped his cheek. "You are about to get lucky."

He chuckled before placing his hand on her hand, then replied with loving eyes and a soft tone. "I'm already there."

After a long look into each other's eyes, showing one another how much they are still madly in love with one another, they slowly moved their heads close to one another until their lips touched, softly at first before it grew passionate.

They pull back several minutes later, and after looking into each other's eyes again, they smiled as she moved her fingers to his dress shirt and started to unbutton it, then once the shirt was off, next came his pants so he was only in his boxers, and as he moved his fingers to thin strap of her nighty, she looked down shyly, a look he hadn't seen in this context since their first time, so he moved his finger to her chin and moved her head up so their eyes could connect and he spoke with love and comfort. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, honey. Your body may have changed since our first time, and as beautiful as you were before pregnancy and during, you're more beautiful now. I got watch this body do some amazing things, and it still takes my breath away just thinking about it." He moved the strap down as he leaned towards her ear and whispered. "You still take my breath away."

As his lips touched her neck, she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her skin as they traveled down to her shoulder as he slowly moved the strap to her nighty further down her arm, and as it was sliding down her body, their lips touched again as they headed for the bed, where they showed one another their love was just as passionate as it had always been, maybe even more so.

* * *

Next Morning

Sara, who had been asleep on her front and the blankets up to her waist, was woken up by the feel of her husband's fingers running up and down her bare back, and after she slowly opened her eyes, both of them was smiling from ear to ear before he spoke after leaning down so he could kiss her temple. "Good Morning, honey."

She spoke as he pulled back. "Good Morning, babe." She took a breath as she replied. "Last Night was..."

Grissom finished as he continued to run his fingers up and down her skin. "Amazing..."

Sara cuts him off. "That, and so much more." She reached for his hand and finished. "Thank you."

He smirked, also getting a very proud look on his face. "You're quite welcome."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Not only about that."

Before she could finish, he continued with a knowing and loving look. "I know, and I mean it, you are welcome."

After a moment or two of silence while just looking into each other's eyes, Sara asked. "How did our little ones do through the night?"

"What, how do you know that I..."

Sara cuts him off with raised eyebrow. "You expect me to believe you didn't call the minute you woke up?"

He shyly smiled, making her chuckle, before he replied with a head after clearing his throat. "Ok, they had a good night." He then looked at the alarm clock that was sitting on his nightstand before he finished. "And they should be here in about 15 minutes."

Catherine wanted to give them enough time to make themselves more decent, which again Grissom could hear the smirk in her tone.

As Sara nodded in understanding, Grissom, who was now in sweat pants and a t-shirt, moved from the bed and walked towards the dresser to get a shirt, and after tossing it to Sara, he headed for the bathroom while Sara slipped the gray, UCLA t-shirt on and sat up in bed before grabbing her phone from her nightstand to see if she had any messages, which she noticed she had one from Courtney, making her curious on why it was from her and not Carly or even Brett, so she placed her phone up to her ear to hear what the young woman wanted.

Sara gasped moments into the message, making Grissom rush into the bedroom with concern. "Sara?"

She looked at her husband with wide eyes. "Carly was rushed to the hospital last night."

Grissom looked concerned. "Is she, the baby, ok?"

Sara removed the phone from ear while shaking head. "I don't know." She then hit speed dial number 7 and placed the phone back up to ear and waited.

A few seconds later, Sara heard him answer, so she replied. "Brett..."

After a few words from him, Sara sighed in relief and calmed down before looking at Grissom with a nod, he sighed in relief too as she goes back to her conversation with the older man, and a few moments later they finished up their call.

"It's ok, thanks for letting me know, once again congratulations, yeah, talk to you later."

Once they hung up, Sara sighed in relief again, and Grissom asked. "So?"

Sara looked at her husband with a smile. "A happy, healthy little boy, and the family is over the moon, particularly Carly."

Grissom smiled in return with a nod. "No doubt, isn't it what she wanted?"

As Sara nodded, they hear the door bell ring, so they both smiled again before Grissom headed out of the room so he could let the kids and Max in the house.

The minute William and Max where inside the house, they headed for the stairs, and before Sara knew it, she heard William shout. "Mommy!' While Max barked, making Sara smile. "Come here little monsters."

William chuckled as they rushed towards the bed, both getting on it, making Sara chuckle as she was 'attacked' by boy and dog.

When Grissom, who was carrying their 5 month old daughter, walked in the room, he chuckled at the sight and said. "I guess missing them wasn't one sided."

Sara shook her head. "Nope."

As Grissom got closer to the bed, he spoke calmly to William and Max. "Ok guys, calm down, please."

After Isabella was placed in Sara's arms, Grissom just stood there looking at his family, and as much as he loved last night, this moment felt perfect, like he felt whole again.

Sara moved her eyes to look at her husband, and when they connected, he could see she felt the same way.

He leaned down and kissed Sara softly on the lips before pulling back and asking William. "What would you like for breakfast, bud?"

"Pancakes and Eggs, please."

Grissom looked at his wife, and she nodded in agreement. "Sounds good."

He nodded in return with a smile. "Alright, coming right up."

As he started walking towards the door, Sara was having a conversation with William, both parents feeling like they were the luckiest people in the world.

* * *

AN: I hope overall you liked it. I know some parts were rough, but thanks for the continued support. Also, thanks for reading and please review.

Now I do have at least one more full story planned for this series, but after that I don't know yet, we'll see what happens. Once again thanks for the support as a whole, I hope you enjoy the rest of your week, and always remember GSR4ever!


End file.
